When You Where Mine
by TheHellChild
Summary: Kag & Sess have been dating for more than 4 years, and when Sess hasn’t pop the question yet. Kagome gets tried of waiting and leaves, Year later Kagome gets in engaged with a guy named Hiten, when Kag goes to meet his friends and family, who will she see
1. No More Waiting, Goodbye

Tile: When You Where Mine

Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have been dating for more than four years, and still Sesshomaru hasn't proposed to her, one day Kagome gets fit up with waiting and breaks up with him. A year later, Kagome gets engaged with a guy named Hiten Kino ,when Kagome goose and meets his whole family and his close friends, what she didn't expected was to see her old lover there. Dose Sesshomaru what her back? Who will Kagome choose, Hiten? or Sesshomaru?

A/n Hello everyone, this is my newest story, and I hop you like it plz review!

Prologue

A Twenty-one-year-old woman, with jet black hair and big chocolate brown eyes, was sitting on the edged of a bed. That had dark blue bedspread, and pillow of all sizes and all different shades of blues. The woman then signed and walked over to a phone which was on a dresser. She picked it up and dallied a number, she waited for a few second and finally said "Hey Sango, It's Kagome...and no he didn't ask me, I don't know what to do..right now, I feel so lost, But hey, When you get this message please call me" She then hanged up the phone, with a signed.

For this whole past year, Kagome Higurashi a junior in collage as been waiting for her Boyfriend to ask her hand in marriage, but the only thing they ever got close to marriage was living together, now Kagome fears that she'll never get married to the man she loves.

Now sitting on the floor Kagome began to cry, "Dammit all. Why do you have to do this to me?" She cried out.

"Do what?" Asked a clam voice, it was no other than her love of her life. Sesshomaru Youkai, Sesshomaru had very long black heir which he kept up in a low ponytail. He had almost golden looking eyes. He was also very tall, and had muscles like a Greek god.

"Oh, nothing" She said, as she quickly got up and walked passed him, which didn't work. As he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. As embraced her in his arms, she felt like she could stay in his arms forever. He then whispered into her right ear, and asked "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, love" She lied.

"Kagome, you know that I know you better that, so what's with the face?" He asked, as he kissed her lips.

"It's nothing, Sessho..really" She lied, and reached up and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

He rose a brow at her, and then shrugged. "I love you" He told her. She smiled and kissed him and said "I love you too"

"Alright, so what do you want for dinner?" She asked.

"I can think of something" He said as he groped her butt, and kissed her neck. Making Kagome moan.

"And what would that be?" She asked, as he made her moaned again.

"It involves us and that bed of ours or evan the floor" He told her. Evan know she would love to make love to Sesshomaru, she just couldn't. "Sess..we can't" She told him.

A little shocked by what she said, Sesshomaru stopped touching her and looked deep with in her brown eyes, and what he saw made his heart fall into his stomach. He saw sadness and above all fear.

"Kagome?..." He asked.

"What?"

"Want's wrong, and why are you so sad?" He asked her, as he held her in his strong arms.

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood" She lied. Sesshomaru was no fool he could tell when his love was lying to him, and yes it did hurt him because of her dishonesty with him.

"Kagome, please don't lie to me" He told her, with a stern voice.

"Sesshomaru, look I've had a hard day at work and I'm just not in the mood..right now!" She snapped at him, which was the first time in years.

"Alright...would you like to talk about it?" He asked.

"No" She told him.

"Alright" He said and kissed her on top of the head.

"Sess...why haven't we- or you- never mind" She said.

"No, Kag go on" He said.

"Why..haven't we gotten married or engaged for that matter? We've been dating over four years and knew each other, gods knows how long?" She said to him, Kagome searched his face for answer. But their was no answer not evan a clue to what he was thinking or feeling. He just stood there looking straight at her. He then told her after a long time "Kagome, I'm not ready to get married to you"

His words hit her like a ton of knifes all hitting in on place which was her heart, "Kag.." He said, as he stepped closer to her. Kagome was near tears, and stepped away from him.

"Kagome, love come here" He told her, but she back away and ran out of the room and down the steps and out the front door. Thankfully Kagome grabbed her purse which had her car keys in.

"Kagome wait!" She heard Sesshomaru yell as he came running down the driveway, But quickly putting the car into drive, Kagome drove off into the moonless night.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled as he saw her black BMW, driving down the rode. "Kagome...don't leave me... come back" He whispered as a single tear. Had tailed down his cheek.

It was around ten o'clock when Kagome parked off on the side of the rode, to gather her thoughts and feelings. Kagome had been crying ever since she left the house. She couldn't stay to look at him, or evan talk to him.

"Why! Why!...don't you want to be with me...what if I got pregnant would you have married me?" She asked, the moonless night.

"Do I mean anything to you? Why do you not to be married...to me? Do you want someone else?" She asked again, with tears sliding down her cheek. She then remembered a particular time when she thought she was pregnant.

Sesshomaru had been out of town, with his father and half-brother Inuyasha. They where on a fishing trip.

She was all alone in her's and Sesshomaru's house, she just had taken five pregnancy test. Thankfully she was not pregnant, because she know knew that he would never married her, or maybe evan help her rise their baby.

One rainy day, Sesshomaru sat down in the living room looking at a photo album with pictures of them, He couldn't stop himself from crying he hated to cry, because it made him feel so weak. He missed Kagome so much, he felt like he couldn't move on..he needed her touch his kiss to see her. To smell her sweet scent, but most of all he needed to see her, but he just couldn't.

'One day, I shall see you again Kagome." He vowed.

A/n tell me what you think!


	2. Getting Over You And A New Love

When you where Mine

a/n Thank you all for the reviews, I really enjoyed them! Oh and this chapter will have a little Hiten and Kagome so don't get mad at me! Plz review!

Chapter One

Five mouths later, Kagome was at a night club with some of her friends. All of her closet friends decided that she needed some cheering up and to move on, and find a new boyfriend. Kagome had her hair up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a tight red tang-top with a black mini shirt, and black high heels. She made a lot of men's heads turn her way, but yet she did not care. Because all she really wanted was to be back in Sesshomaru's safe and strong arms. When Kagome went to go get her drink, a man with green spiky hair, blue eyes and yellow teeth came up to her. He made Kagome want to run home to her mother or cry in the corner, and beg that someone would save her from this green monster.

"Hello, I am Nate" He said, making her want to throw up, because his breath smelled like rotting meat.

"Hello" She said, as she coughed.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her, holding out his hand.

"No..thank you" She said, trying to be polite as possible, but it was very hard considering his breath smelled like shit.

"Why not? Come on, it's just one dance" He told her.

"No, I can't" She said.

"Why I don't see you with anyone" He said, as he put his arm around her. Kagome tried to pull away but he was to strong.

"Umm..excuse me, but would you like to explain yourself" Said a tall, dark and very handsome man. He had light brown eyes and black as night hair. It was bradded into a low ponytail.

"For what reason?" Asked Nate, he was getting pissed.

"Well you see that is my girlfriend, and I would love to know why you have your arm around her?" The man asked Nate, and winked at Kagome so she could play along.

"Is this true?" He asked, Kagome.

"Yes he's my boyfriend" Kagome told him, as she pushed his arm off her, and walked up to the man a gave him a hug. The man whispered into her right ear, and said "Call me Hiten" She then reached up and whispered "Well then call me Kagome"

"I don't believe you" Said Nate.

"What do mean by that?" Asked Hiten.

"Well for one, I didn't see her come in with anyone but a group of friends." Nate said, which it creep Kagome out. That he was watching her the moment that she came in.

"Have you been watching her?" Snarled Hiten.

"Hey who hasn't" Nate said.

"Look stay the hell away from her" Hiten snarled again.

"Make me!" Nate yelled, which he was soon knocked out but a blow from Hiten. Hiten then walked away from the scene. Kagome then followed after him, she called out "Hey..wait up"

Hiten stopped an looked at her, he had to admitted this Kagome was a true beauty indeed, and he only wished. That he could be with her, but she was more likely already taken by some other man.

"Thank you" She said, and gave him a smile.

"You welcome" He said.

"Hey, would you like to dance?" She asked him, he nodded his head. And took her hand and walked to the dance floor where the began to dance to a slow song. After than they began to talk and found out the had a lot in-common.

"Hey, I know we haven't know each other for long, but how would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night"

"I would love too" She said.

"Alight I'll pick you up at your place around 8pm" He said.

"Ok" She said, as she gave him her address and cell phone number.

The next day came so quickly, all Kagome could do was think about her date with Hiten. When Kagome got home it was around 5pm. She had only three hours to get ready for her date.

"Hi Sango, I'm home" She yelled.

"Hey Kagome, so aren't you gonna get ready for your date with Hiten" Sango asked, Sango and Kagome has been living together since she broken up with Sesshomaru.

"Yeah" She said, with a smile.

"Kagome, do you really like this guy?" Asked Sango, Kagome then was beat red.

"Wow...ok I gusse you do" Sango laughed, making Kagome blush more.

"Come on and get ready" Sango said.

"Alright" She said, heading up to the bathroom to take her shower and do other things. While Kagome was in the shower her cell phone began to ring. Since Sango was the only one in Kagome's room she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" Asked a familiar voice, it was none other than Sesshomaru.

"Nope, it's Sango"

"Hey can you tell Kagome something for me?" He asked.

"Sure"

"Can you tell her to..to call me has soon as she can" He said.

"Alright, I'll have her call you right back" She lied, then hanged the cell phone up.

"Who was that?" Asked Kagome.

"Oh, Miroku" She lied.

"Oh ok" Kagome said as she began to do her hair and make-up. Kagome was so nervous because she hadn't been on a date with anyone else for four years.

"Kagome what are you wearing on your date?" Asked Sango, trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh I was hoping I could wear your black mini, with that nice red shirt." Kagome said, well more like was asking.

"Yes, you can" Sango laughed. As Sango haded her the black mini and the red shirt. The red shirt was low cut with short sleeves. When Kagome came out of the bathroom, everything made her look like she was worth to die for. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with her hair curled at the end, and two strains of hair in her face was also curled. She wore also a little make-up but not to much. The red shirt fit her perfectly, with her curves and breast. The black mini showed off Kagome nice thin legs, that would make any man go mad.

"Damn Kagome!" Sango said with a laugh, with that Kagome founded at her friend that had laugh. "What do think it looks bad?" Kagome asked, with worry in her voice.

"No, damn Kagome you look good I like it, and I think Hiten gonna like it too." Sango laughed with a wink.

"Shut up, Sango" Kagome blushed, with a laugh. Kagome then asked her friend "Hey San...do you think that..Ses-"Don't evan think about that bastard. Kagome. He was the one that didn't want to commit" Sango said, as she sated.

"Yeah I know, but San...I think I still love him" She told her, with sadness in her eyes. Sango just shook her head and told her again "He's the one that didn't want to commit, I think you've made the right choice"

"Yeah. I hope so" Kagome whispered, yes Kagome did still love him. But she wasn't going to wait around forever for him to propose to her.

Right when it was 8 o'clock the door bell ringed, and showed Hiten wearing and very nice black dress shirt and some black dress pants. When Kagome went to open the door Sango had given her a two-thumbs up, for saying he's a keeper.

"Hi" She said with a simile, he then walked up to her and said "You look grate, are ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my purse" She said as she walked back into the house, and grabbed her purse and then walked out. Hiten held out his hand to her, she gladly took it, as they walked his's red Viper. He opened the door for her and let her slid in, as he closed her door. Hiten then slid in himself, he then took off.

Hiten took her to a very high-class bar and grill, were the were taken care of right away. Because no one was hardly in there, actually they were the only two people in there that were being waited on.

After the order their drinks, Kagome looked around some more and then asked "Umm..Hiten. Do you know why this place is well..empty...?" He then took his eyes off the menu and laughed and told her "Well the reason is because I rented the whole place this evening to us. So, we can get to know each other more better, with no interruptions"

"Oh, Hiten you didn't have to go through all that trouble" Kagome told him.

"Well, I wanted to." He said as he gave her a charming smile, that made Kagome's keens weak.

After the lovely meal, they went to see a movie called Land Of The Dead As they were sitting there some of the parts in the movie made Kagome grabbed on to Hiten arm. "Oh, I'm sorry" She told him. She hoped he wasn't made at her or anything. "Don't worry about it" He said with a smile and put his arm over her shoulder. When the movie was over Hiten and Kagome took a long walk in the park.

"So, are you having a good time?" He asked her.

"Yes, I am"

"That's good. Um..would you like to do this again..maybe tomorrow?" He asked her, for the first time in his life he was worried about being rejected. Why? Was this woman worth it all. Yes she was and he will make it work.

"I would love to" She said, with a sweet smile.

Ever since then Kagome and Hiten have been going out almost every night, Kagome finally moved out of Miroku's and Sango's apartment and moved in to her very own. She moved in to a two bedroom, one bathroom a kitchen, living room and also dinning room. A good buy for $350 a month, but it wasn't too long after..more like four months of dating and being together. Hiten asked her to move with him to France because of his business her traveled a lot and moved to a lot of places, and he didn't want a long distance relationship and wanted to spend more time with her. So, Kagome agreed and moved with him to France.

After three months of living together in France. Hiten finally proposed of course she said yes, this was all like a dream come true, but something told her otherwise. It was her heart. It kept on saying he was not the man she loved or wanted to be with. Oh how she missed Sesshomaru but he must have moved on a forgotten all about her by now, that made her a little sad. That her first love would forget all about her. It also told her it was time to move on and get over him, but how could she truly move on?

Ok review!


	3. Welcome To The Kino Manor& The Party

I know I took a long time updating the other ch but I promise I shall not be...that lazy..and I'll try to update...try...but you have to review me!

Chapter Two

As Kagome sat out side on her balcony reading the daily newspaper. She was wearing a very beautiful white low cut shirt with long sleeves and white dress pants, as she let out a deep and rather long sigh, _'Why am I doing this?...I mean how could I do this...am I ready? It's been almost a whole year since the day I broke it off with Sesshomaru .Maybe I was overreacting. When I called it off with him. I wonder if he still thinks about me? Dose he still love me? Was I wrong? Or was he?...oh Sesshomaru if only you knew how much I miss you and love you. I miss the way you kissed the way we made love to each other...I miss everything...dammit Sesshomaru. I'm lost without you and yet...I'm getting married...In a month...A MONTH!' _Her thoughts cried out, as she took a long a deep breath.

"Hello, love" Whispered a deep and handsome voice. It wasn't as handsome as Sesshomaru's voice, but it would do.

"Good afternoon, lover." She turned to him, with a smile.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked, as he kiss her lips gently.

"Yes" She said as she out down the newspaper and walked to the front door of their apartment, her bags were already being put into the limo, along with Hiten's thing as well.

"Hey, are you nervous?" He asked her as they drove to the airport, where his privet jet was waiting to take them back to her home, where they first met each other. "No, not at all" She lied, but then gave him a sad smile. Of course he didn't notice her sadness. So like a fool he smiled back not knowing what really was going through her head. She then thought back to one memory she did have with Sesshomaru.

It was when she was around six and he was nine years old. Her and Inuyasha her best friend in the whole world, and still is to this day. But as they were playing hid and seek and Sesshomaru his older brother decided to play with them. So as Kagome and Sesshomaru went to go hid from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru took her up into his tree fort that his father had built him. Since Inuyasha was afraid of heights, he would never come up there.

"Kagome?" He asked.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" She whispered as low as she could.

"Have you ever been kissed?" He whispered, they were both laying down on his side so Inuyasha could not see them.

"What!" She exclaimed in a whispered.

"Have you ever been kissed?" He repeated.

"I know what you said, but I thought only mommies and daddies could do that" He told him.

"No, we could do it" He told her.

"Why..us?" She asked.

"Because...I love you" He said as he kissed her lips gently. She then told him "I love you too..fluffy"

"Fluffy?" He asked.

"Yes, because your hair is all messy and it looks fluffy" She said, sweetly, as she messed with his hair some more.

As She came back to realty because they were now at the airport, as the got out of the limo. Kagome took Hiten's arm and the walked onto the jet.

"Kagome?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

'_Well, finally you notice something! Man I thought he was just slow. _She thought bitterly but then said "Oh nothing, just thinking." She told him, as the sat down, Hiten held her hand and kissed it. "Hiten?" She asked. "Yes, love" He answer, awhile he was read a magazine.

"Do...you think your family will like me?" She asked him with worry in her voice. Hiten the turned away from his magazine and place a kiss on her lips. "Don't worry about it, love..they'll love you" He told her.

"Who else is gonna be there?" She asked.

"Well my close family and one of my friends, why?" He asked softly, but there was no answer all there was a slight nod.

"Just asking" She said simply but, Kagome couldn't help but just this uneasy feeling not the mention the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Why did she have that feeling is unknown.

As they arrived at the airport in Tokyo, it was around five o'clock. Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she was ready to die. When she stepped off of the plane, her and Hiten were greeted by a very old butler named Joe. He seemed very nice and loyal, when the got into the black limo. Hiten told her "Oh by the way dinner is at seven"

"Thank you" She said simply, but then Hiten told her "And we are staying with my parents"

"Oh" She said simply."Oh and my parents our having party so you could mangle with their friends and my family" He told her. "Hiten now you tell me this?" She almost snarled, she wanted to kill him at this point. Because she never had met his family nor friend..well maybe the friends he had in France and a couple in Japan but that was it.

"Yeah I know it was last minute" He lied, and she knew it. "Hiten, you can't keep on doing this to me" She said with a little sadness but more anger in her voice.

"I am sorry love, it's just I knew that you'd never want to go" He lied yet once again, she just shook her head and not wanting to start and argument because of her spitting headache. "Are you mad, Kagome?" He asked. Of course she was mad. "No" She lied. "Alright" He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

'_What a jerk! Not telling me anything about tonight! It's a fucking trick to see if I worthy for their son I know it is...why..me..well duh because I said "yes" when he asked me to marry him..why is he keeping shit from me...why? Should I evan get married to him? Is something telling me not to get married to him..than who? WHO IS MY SOUL MATE THEN DAMMIT!...My first and only love...well he didn't what to marry me...why? WHY! DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU YOUKAI ! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU.. no...I don't..I still will always love him..evan if he doesn't love me...or evan remembers me.' _

As they came up to a very big house with a gate, Hiten said "Welcome to the Kino Manor," She then had a fake smiled. "It's lovely" she lied. When they got out all the housemaids and butlers and cooks were outside as well as Hiten's Father, Mother, brother and sister.

"You must be Kagome" Said Hiten's Mother. She looked very old and ugly. His brother and mother could pass for being twins, because his brother was already baldheaded and not to mention old looking. His Father was very handsome, but not as Handsome as Inutashio Youkai. His little sister was very cute, as well. It seemed like his father, sister and Hiten were the only ones in the family that had the looks.

"Yes and you must be Hiten's lovely Mother, Mrs. Kino" She said in a sweet voice. The woman then laughed in delight, and said "You may call me Vikki," Vikki then added "Oh Kagome this is my son Mantan and my daughter Souten and this is my handsome husband Satoru," He just looked at Kagome then gave her a slight smile it almost look like he was sad for her.

"Well, come on in" Vikki said as she took Kagome's hands a lead her into the big house. As Vikki showed Kagome around. Satoru said out loudly "Hiten, may I have a word with you?" He asked, but it was more of a demanded. "Yes, father?" He asked.

"Come with me to my office, now" He said harshly, Hiten obeyed his father and fallowed. When they got in his father slammed him ageist the wall, by his troat. "Father..please" Hiten begged as he gasped for air.

"Are you planning on doing what you did to your last girlfriend huh? You filthy price of shit!" His father snarled. "W-What do you mean, father?" He said a little afraid.

"You almost killed Lily...by making her have that miscarriage! And you told me she got abortion! You lied you little bastard!" His father snarled.

"I did no such thing" He lied.

"Tell my son of a bitch, what is a lovely young woman like that with you!" He snarled at his son, as he had him tightly pinned to the wall. Hiten the laughed, and said "Because the fool loves me"

"That's what you think my son, her heart as already been taken and thankfully not by you" His father snarled again. "Your wrong!" Hiten yelled at his father.

"Oh no dear boy I am never wrong"He told his son, and with that he left his son in the room sitting on the floor.

'_She loves me I know it..and I'll make sure she mine evan if I have to get the bitch knocked up' _Hiten thought evilly.

Around six Kagome was getting ready in her room, because the father has insisted that they sleep in separate rooms. Kagome was very glad because she had no intention of being touched by Hiten. Kagome was wearing a strapless dark blue formal dress she also wore a blue diamond necklace that Sesshomaru had evan her for the first year anniversary.

"Kagome! Company shall be arriving in ten minutes" Called out Vikki. Kagome then looked at herself again. _'Why am I wearing these colors..Hiten hates to see me in dark blue or any dark colors...Hey..what a mint Sesshomaru would've liked me in this dress...why?..and I am wearing the necklace that he gave me...awww man I'm such an a dumb ass it's not like he's gonna be there or anything. Or is he? Nah what am I thinking..Sesshomaru had always hated doing think this...so did I..oh well time to face the music...and let the show begin. _

"Daddy, you almost ready yet?" Asked a small girl around the age five, she had light brown eyes and long black hair which was pinned up. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with a pink bow on the back. Sesshomaru turned around a looked at his adopted daughter Rin, almost nine months ago her only living family member which was her grandfather James Len died of cancer and since James had been a good friend to him since he was a boy, Sesshomaru had adopted her has his daughter.

"Yes I'm ready" He said with a smile.

"Daddy..why are we going to this party?" She asked.

"Rin. The Kino's are friend's to grandpa" He told her.

"Is Grandpa gonna be there?" She asked. Sesshomaru then nodded. "Is Grandma?" He nodded.

"Uncle Dummy" She laughed

"Rin" He warned with a laugh.

"Yes Papa?"

"Don't call your Uncle Inuyasha that to his face, but I don't see no harm saying behind his back" He laughed as he fixed his tie. Rin then giggled. "Is Auntie Kikyo gonna be there?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"When are we going?" She asked.

"Now" He told her as he held her hand and walked to his limo. As he help Rin in he couldn't help be feel something. _'Why am I so anxious to be there..I never really cared for the Kino's every single one of them. It always seemed like the had a stick up their assess or something..the worst one is that damned Hiten...always such a womanizer. I feel bad for the poor girl who marries him...Feh he'll never get married. Pigs will fly before he does...what am I saying I'm not evan married...well yet..sigh Maybe I shouldn't get married..I mean take a look at both of Parents my mother is like on his sixth or tenth..fuck if I know marriage and my father has only been married twice. They weren't evan happy with the first...why go through all the heartache, but my mother is just a gold digging bitch and my father was just unhappy...who could blame him. But I already lost my chance at getting married...Kagome...and now.. I don't know where she is or evan if she alive...I hope she is I hope she is well too and not marrying an asshole like Hiten Kino. _

When the limo came to the Kino Manor, the limo door opened and out came Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was dress in a black tuxedo with his long black hair put in a long ponytail. As The came into the entrance, they were greeted by a maid who showed them the way to the ball room.

"Ah Sesshomaru so glad you could come" said Mantan, as he walked up to Sesshomaru and Rin. "Well I had no choice, have you seen my father?" asked Sesshomaru as he looked around but who he saw nearly almost made him fall all over himself. It was no other than Kagome. The one woman he would always love.

"Kagome.." He said, Sesshomaru was in a daze as he looked at her. He then saw her eyes she was now looking at her. '_Oh no what is he doing here! Oh no is he gonna come over here?' _She asked herself with worry.

It didn't take to long before Sesshomaru excused himself and walking over to Kagome, He and Kagome were now face-to-face with each other.

"Kagome.." He began.

"Sesshomaru..." She began as well.

&&&&&&

Sry to end it like this but I want reviews and I want them NOW! Anyways it's like 4am and I'm so tried and my back hurts!


	4. Why Are You Here?

Chapter Three

...Last time...

It didn't take to long before Sesshomaru excused himself and walking over to Kagome, He and Kagome were now face-to-face with each other.

"Kagome.." He began.

"Sesshomaru..." She began as well.

She wanted grab him and kiss him scentless she wanted him more than anything or anyone, for that matter. When she looked deep into his eyes nothing matter the only thing that mattered was him, she wasn't the only one that had this feeling Sesshomaru just stood there looking at her. She was more beautiful than the last time her gazed a upon her. She looked so beautiful in the dark blue dress she was wearing, it held her figure so well but the blue diamond necklace is what really caught his attention. It was the same necklace that he gave her for their first year anniversary.

"Ah, Kagome there you are" Hiten had called out, without Kagome evan noticing until he came over and wrapped his arm around her. "Oh, hello Hiten" She said. Sesshomaru just stood there and glared at Hiten with anger.

"Ah, Sesshomaru Youkai I've haven't seen you since...our first year of collage," He said, as he held Kagome tighter. He then looked down at Kagome and then said "Oh Sesshomaru I see you've met my lovely fiancé Kagome" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with sham, she was so a shamed that she was marry Hiten.

"Yes, we've met" He said. _'Why? Kagome why him? Kagome...my love what is wrong with you...' _He thought, he was now beyond sad and a shamed.

"Kagome, shall we have this dance" Asked Hiten, as he took her hand and pulled her out on the dance floor. The music was soft but really beautiful. As they dance Kagome couldn't help but gaze at Sesshomaru for how she missed him so, but when a small but very adorable girl came up to Sesshomaru's side. _'Who is she? Is she his? Well, they don't look alike. So how could she be his..why am I acting like this it's not as if I care or anything...come on, Kagome your getting married soon..to a prick...what am I saying...? _A voice then made her come out of her thought's, she looked up to see it was no other than Hiten's "Kagome?"

"Yes, love?" She asked.

"I said why did you wear that dress, you know how much I hate dark colors on you," He said with disappointment he the added "And that necklace is very ugly..I do not like it." He told her in a stern voice. Kagome felt as if she just wanted to slap him across his face and kick him in the balls, but she didn't want to make a scene all she did was look down at the floor, with sadness.

Hiten the whispered down into her ear. "How about you and I go up to my room and-"May I cut in?" Asked a very stern voice it was no other than Hiten's father. "Father, we were a little busy here" Hiten said, as he gave his father a hateful glare.

"Hiten don't be so rude, Kagome come dance with me" He told her, Kagome then obeyed and took his hand. "Thank you, sir" Kagome said quietly.

"Your quite welcome. Kagome, and please call me Satoru" He told her with a smile. Kagome then gave him a smile as well. "Kagome, if I must say you do look lovely this evening" He told her as the continued to dance. "Thank you, Satoru for saying that..in fact you're the only person who said that" She said with a bit sadness in her voice then looked over to Hiten was flirting with a very tall and skinny blond woman. That was wearing a light pink dress. Satoru then looked over to his son and whispered to Kagome.

"Why are you with my son?" He asked.

"I don't know..." She whispered back, then added looking deep within his eyes. He then found the answer. She didn't want to be alone anymore, evan if it meant marrying a man she could never love. The music stopped and Satoru then kissed her hand a whispered to her "I hope you'll find happiness with someone else" With that he walked away from her. _'What did he mean find happiness...with someone else...it dose not seem like he hate me..could he hate his own son, but why? How could you hate your own child so much?' _She thought, The music then stared up again into yet another slow song. She stood there alone for a little bit but then felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around it was Sesshomaru.

Hehe...review!


	5. A Dance Of Anger & Sadness

Chapter Four

"Sesshomaru?" She exclaimed.

"Kagome, may we have this dance?" He asked and he held out his hand like a gentleman. Without thinking she took it. "Y-yes" She said. With worry in her voice since Hiten would get very jealousy. "Don't worry he won't see us, he to busy at the moment,"He told her, it was like he was able to read her mind. As the danced Sesshomaru pushed her closer to his chest and whispered into her ear "You look wonderful in that dress, Kagome" His breath was hot and almost made her moan, but she then regain control of herself.

"Kagome. Why are you here?" He asked her with some sadness in his voice.

"No. I should be asking that question Sesshomaru" She told him.

"Then ask me, love" He whispered into her ear, making her give out a slight moan. She then looked at him with hate in her eyes. She wanted to hit him but then again wanted to kiss him make love to him like she never did before. "Why are you here?" She snarled.

"Well since I am a gentleman, and not rude like some people I shall tell you, I am here because Mr. Kino and my Family are very good friend. So now you tell me. Kagome. Why are you here?" He asked as his hand traveled down her back.

"I am here...because..I am-"What Kagome? Trying to come up with something?" He asked with a smirk. "No, you jerk...I am here because I am Hiten Kino's fiancé" She told him with a snarl. Sesshomaru then smirked and the whispered in her ear again "And yet you wear something that a another man gave you to a party that is hosted by his family, and not to mention Hiten doesn't like dark blue on women but I've always loved dark colors on you Kagome," She gasped because of what he had just said he the added "It's been a year to this very date Kagome or did you forget"

"You remembered?" She said out loud, but not as loud for everyone to hear. The song then ended, and more fast music started to play. Sesshomaru than spun her around and brought her evan closer to him. "How couldn't I forget the day that the love of my life broke up with me, and now I found out she is getting married to a jerk" He snarled as he dipped he and brought her back up to face him. Kagome put her right leg around his waist after than Sesshomaru spun her around again put press her back ageist his chest. "What do mean love of your life" She snarled at him. As he brought her to face him. "Because I loved you and.." He the paused and dipped her, her one leg was around his waist when he dipped her. "And...?" She said.

"Nothing" He said with anger in his voice, she then snarled at him "Don't tell me that you still love me, now what would the Mrs. Youkai have to say about that?"

"There is no Mrs. Youkai" He snarled back at her, as he spun her and then dipped her.

"What? Then whose child is that little girls?" She asked.

"What do you care?" He asked with a little sadness, but held mostly anger in his voice.

"So, she isn't yours" Kagome said.

"Nope.." He said.

"You've adopted her?" She asked.

"Yes"

"From who?" She asked, she thought it was sweet that he would do something that nice a adopt a little girl.

"A friend that as now passed on" He told her.

"Oh...I am sorry" She told him as the music stopped, but they began to dance again. "For what Kagome?"

"About your friend. Why else would I?" She asked coldly.

"Well, I thought you would be so nice to apologize for walking out on me" He told her.

"Go to hell. It's not like we were married." She told him bitterly. "But yet that is why you've left me isn't it" He said to her.

"You didn't want to marry me, Sesshomaru" She told him.

"No, I didn't want to get married because of my parents look at both of them Kagome. They have been married more that once" He told her truthfully.

"That a sad ass excuse Sesshomaru. Now get any from me." She said, she was almost in tears but would not let anyone see them not evan Sesshomaru. She then left him there standing in the middle of the ballroom.

'_Kagome...I miss you and love you still..and I am sorry.. I'm so sorry I didn't marry you.' _He thought as he saw her left the ballroom.

Kagome ran as fast as she could up to her room she then shut the door and fell without a care onto her bed. _'Why me dammit...why do I still love him...why. Why can't he just leave me alone!...no I don't want him to I love him oh Sesshomaru I love you' _She thought as had tear falling from her eyes.

"Kagome?" Asked a small but quite voice, when Kagome turned around it was a little girl the little girl she had seen with Sesshomaru. "Yes?" She asked a she whipped away her tears. She then walked over to Kagome and hugged her.

"I am sorry did Daddy hurt you?" She asked.

"No" She told the young girl.

"Oh...well are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes...what is your name?" Kagome asked her.

"Rin" She said with a smile. Kagome then laughed and said "Well Rin it's very nice to meet you," She told her, she then added "Rin. How do you know my name?"

"Daddy had pictures of you in his room, and one day I asked him who the pictures were of and he told me your name and when I saw you...I just knew you were her" She told her with a smile.

"Oh..umm say how about we go down to the ballroom" She told Rin. Rin smiled at her and held her hand when they went back down. There was Hiten and Vikki, they were glaring at Kagome.

"You know it's rude to leave a party. Kagome" Vikki snarled at her causing Kagome to look down at the floor. "Sorry, it was my fault you see I do not know where the bathroom is so Kagome help me, before well you know" Said Rin.

"Is this true. Kagome" Said Hiten. Kagome nodded.

"Fine. Then well come back to the ballroom we have some gust to introduced to you. Kagome" Vikki said harshly.

When they got back to the ballroom Rin ran over to a man that almost looked exactly like Sesshomaru but older, Kagome knew who it was it was Inutashio Youkai. Sesshomaru's father. "Inutashio" Called out Vikki, Inutashio came over and said "Hello, Vikki" He said as he kissed her hand. His wife Izayoi come over as well. As his gazed turned toward Kagome she just froze right were she stood. "Kagome?" Inutashio said.

"Hello, Mr. Youkai" Kagome said a little unsure, but she was then pulled into a hug by his wife Izayoi. "Oh, Kagome how we missed you" Izayoi said with happiness.

"Umm...did I miss something here. Inutashio and Izayoi how do you two know Kagome?" Vikki asked, She was beyond confused. "Yes how do you know her?" Hiten asked as well.

"Well you see-"Kagome and Inuyasha my youngest have been friends since they were very young" Inutashio cut in, by seeing Kagome pleading eyes of sadness. Izayoi looked at Inutashio then Kagome and then kept quite.

"Oh, is that so..Kagome is it true?" Hiten asked her.

"Yes" She said then mouth to Inutashio 'Thank you'

"Oh isn't that cute..well Inutashio your family is more than welcome to come to the wedding" Vikki told them.

'_Oh no...why me..why me not in front of my ex lovers parents...it was bad enough that Sesshomaru now knows, but now his parents. The parents that I've knew for so long and grew to love. Oh no...please god help me. Don't forsake me!' _Her thoughts cried out.

"Wedding?" Izayoi questioned.

"Yes. Kagome and I shall be getting married in less than a month," Said Hiten as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh, really..my word you shall make lovely children together" Inutashio said a little sad, he always hoped that one day Kagome would marry into his family.

"Yes, we shall" said Hiten looking at Kagome with lust in his eyes Kagome felt like screaming at him once again.

"Yes lovely..umm Kagome may we have this dance?" Asked Inutashio as he held out his hand to her. "Yes, you may" She said and gladly took his hand. As began to dance with Kagome they were both very quite and unsure what to say to each other. "Kagome" Inutashio finally said, he looked very disappointed in her. "Yes"

"I know it's none of my business but why are you marrying Hiten?" He asked.

"No it is your business..Inutashio you've been like a father to me for so long and...I can't wait any longer, I want a family." She told him.

"So you do not love him?" He asked.

"How can you love someone when you gave your heart away long time ago, to a man that didn't love you enough to marry you" She told him with tears in her eyes. Inutashio know knew the truth to why she had left his son a year ago.

"Kagome, I am sorry. So very sorry but please do not make a mistake just because of what happened a year ago, it's really not worth it. Kagome I did the same thing I wanted a family and look were it ended me" He told her.

"What do mean I thought you loved Izayoi?" She asked.

"No my first wife and I...married for all the wrong reasons to marry, but then I found Izayoi and things couldn't be better" He told her.

"Thanks Inutashio but I think I know what I am doing" She told him as the music stopped, Kagome then was approached by another man which was Inuyasha. She gave him a hug and began to dance with him.

"So how are you Kagome, we haven't talk since well you moved to France" He said, Kagome just smiled at him and said "Inuyasha cut the shit..I know you know that I am getting married to Hiten"

"Yeah. I know, but why are you getting married to him when my stupid brother still is-...Never mind" He said. She looked at him "What did you say?" She asked.

"Nothing forget it..I hope you are happy" He told her.

"Oh I am _not_" She said with a fake smile.

"Kagome, I always loved you like a sister...just be careful" He told her as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. With that she was gone.

'_Be careful..what the hell dose that mean?...why am I worrying..what did he mean about "My stupid brother still is.." Is what? In love...in love I hope so because I still love him...what am I think I can't no way can I be in love with him..still..oh Sesshomaru I do love you!'_ She thought.

After a few hours the party ended and Kagome went up to her room, she began to think about how the way her and Sesshomaru danced it felt so right but yet so wrong. Was it wrong for her to still love him and him to still love her. As Kagome laid down on her bed she began to think, and soon began to drift off to dreamland were she belonged.

Ok review


	6. Grow To Love? & Wedding Dress Shopping

Chapter Five

The next morning Kagome just did not want to wake up but when she felt nice soft lips pressed gently ageist her own, she couldn't help but kiss back when she opened her eyes she saw no other than Hiten. "Good morning, love" He smiled at her as he kissed her again. Hiten was only in his boxers but he looked very handsome. She smiled back at him and said "Good morning to you as well"

"Kagome, I am so sorry for being a real jerk lately. It's just I was so worried about if my parents would approve of you..and the wedding and all that. I hope your not upset with me. I really do love you, and I don't want to reconsider getting married to me" He told her as he kissed her hand and then her lips.

_Oh..my gods why is he being so nice dose her really mean it...? Should I trust him? Yes I should what do I care what Sesshomaru thinks anymore. I am...in-no I can't say that I love Hiten why? Maybe I'll grow to love him yes I will that's what I'll do I shall learn to love him.._ She told herself, but then kissed Hiten on the lips and said "Hiten, why would I reconsider something like that. I want to marry you. You always been so good to me and I understand why your were such a jerk just don't be like that when we get married. Ok?" She said with a smile, he then kissed her and said "That will be no problem, love" He said as he began to kiss her with such passion, they then broke the kiss when the hard someone cough. It was Satoru he looked like he was ready to kill Hiten but calmed himself and said "Hiten time for breakfast"

"Yes, father" He said with anger. Kagome was beyond confused to why they hated each other so much, but as he Hiten was getting off the bed he said "Kagome we need to talk some more after breakfast, right? He said, she nodded in agreement.

As they all sat down for breakfast Kagome sat by Hiten and his little sister who didn't talk to much. Which made her wonder why, but she just kept quite. Vikki the spoke up and said "Kagome, you, Souten and I shall go dress shopping since the wedding isn't to far away my dear" she the took a bit out of her egg. "Sure" Kagome said, with a smile.

"I can't mother" Souten spoke up, she was looking down at her plant not wanting to look at her mother. She was very afraid of her mother it seemed. Or she was just afraid of getting close to Kagome.

"And why not, young lady? She will soon be your sister-in-law so start acting like it" Vikki snarled at her daughter. "Papa, do I have to?" She asked her father.

"Yes, listen to your mother" Satoru told her.

_Why do I have that wired feeling like she doesn't like me or want to get to know me..it's kind of sad..because since I'll be her sister-in-law_. Kagome thought.

After breakfast Kagome walked with Hiten to the living room were a bunch of painting where, they were family painting of all the Kino's. It was just like in Sesshomaru's family. "Kagome, you need to start to learn my family history and who not to socialize with and who to" He told her.

"Huh?"

He laughed and took her into his arms and kissed her, he then said "My..well soon to be our family cannot socialize with some other families like take the Youkai family we don't like them very much I mean we invite them to things any vise versa but we don't do anything else with them.

"Are you afraid of them?" She asked.

"Personally no, but of their power yes" Hiten told her, still keeping his arms around her.

"Oh" She said.

"Kagome, I really love you" He told her as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you too.." She said a little unsure what to say.

"Good Morning Master Hiten and to you as well Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome you must come with me to get ready" A maid said, she was very old and big. "I'll see you later" Said Hiten as he kissed her.

"Alright, bye Hiten" She said as she kissed him on the cheek, and walked away with the old maid. When she got up to her room she dress in some nice clothing that Vikki would approve of she wore some nice black dress pants and a nice white blouse with a light pink tang top underneath it. She also wore her hair up into a high ponytail, she put on some light make-up but not to much. "Here goes nothing" She said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

When she walked down the stairs she saw Souten on the bottom, when she looked at Kagome she seem to have sadness into her eyes. _Why does she have to look at me like that...? What did I do? _Her thoughts cried out. "Souten, right?" She said as she walked closer to the young girl.

"Yes" She said simply.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked her.

"I am six" She said.

"Wow, would like to be my flower girl?" Kagome asked her nicely as she kneeled down to her level. "Yes" The young girl smiled.

"Souten. Kagome. Hurry up now! We don't have all day" Shouted Vikki. Kagome and Souten then ran to were Vikki was, Vikki then lead her out the front door and into a limo. When they got to the store. A woman came up to them with a big smile and said "You must be Mrs. Kino, Miss. Kino and the soon-to-be Mrs. Kino. Welcome to Parker's Wedding Gowns..Mr. Parker will be with in a moment" The woman had said as she went back to her desk. Just then a very thin man with brown hair and blue eyes came out he looked about in his late 30's "Vikki Kino, it's a pleasure to see you" He said in a high pitched voice, he then kissed Vikki's hands and said "Now who is the lovely bride-to-be?" He said with a laugh.

"This is her, Kagome don't be shy. Josh won't bit" Vikki said, Kagome felt very uneasy about all of this. "Josh. this is the soon-to-be Mrs. Kagome Kino" Vikki said with a smile. "Oh may word she is a pretty young one...and good size hips perfect for making you grandsons Vikki. She is a keeper," Josh exclaimed with happiness, as he clapped his hands together. "Now let's began" He said as he pushed Kagome into the dressing room. "Now Vikki and Hiten had some Ideals for some dresses I already made tell me if you like or don't like them and if you can't find any I'll be happy to make you one" He told her as he brought out all the dresses. The first one was very old fashion, second was more like a very short nightgown as she went on looking at all the dresses she could not find a single one.

"Josh" She called out, right then and there he make in "Did you find something?" He asked, she just shook her head and said "No, I mean they are all very lovely..but they just don't look right on me" Josh nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright let's began shall we," He said as he took out a piece of drawing paper. "Now Kagome what do you want?' He asked.

"I always dreamed of having a long sleeves and a low cut top, but not to low I also was it to be cress-cross in the back and to have it flatter my finger" She told him, he smiled and said "Kagome, my dear I have good news for you" He said, "What?" She said.

"We have a dress like that" He told her. Kagome was now has happy has she could be at this point. "Oh do you think...I could?" She asked with almost tears in her eyes. "Yes you can have it and I'll give you half off as well" He said. "Thank you, thank you!" She said as she gave him a big hug. "Don't thank me yet we still have to see if it fits" He told her as he got up and went to go get the dress. When Josh handed her the dress Kagome ran to go change when she tied the dress it fit like a dream. When she walked out Vikki was in the room, she had a smile on her face and said "Kagome. My dear it looks lovely" Souten then entered and said "Wow. Kagome it's so beautiful"

"Thank you" She said with the biggest smile anyone could have. _Maybe I am met to be with Hiten, and not Sesshomaru...but why dose it hurt to say or even think that? _Kagome thought to herself.

"Well what color and type of dress for your bridesmaids?" Asked Josh. "Umm...how about red and strapless" She told him. Josh then nodded his head agreement but before he went on his way he asked "How many?"

"Six" Kagome said. "Alright" He said as walked into the back room. "Good choice Kagome" Said Vikki. "Thanks well I am gonna change" She said as she walked back to change into her normal clothing.

"Oh darling I invited your grandmother and brother, for dinner tonight" Vikki told her. "Y-you..what?" She asked. "Well that is your only family..right?" She asked.

"Yeah..well other than my dad, but we I mean I never get to see him" She told Vikki.

"Oh, than who'll give you away at your wedding?" Vikki asked.

"Maybe..Inutashio" She told her, "Umm..alright" _Wait am I stupid...oh man this sucks...I can't ask my ex-lovers's father to give me away..to Hiten _She thought.

As they paid for the dresses by the time they had returned it was well passed lunch time, and yet Kagome wasn't hungry so she decided to go read a book or check her e-mail, and then go and take a bath and get ready to greet her grandmother.

_Oh man I am in so much trouble here...what if my grandmother or my brother_ _talk about Sesshomaru and I...oh no please gods do not do this to me...anything but that! Please no!_ Her thought cried out as she laid in the bathtub.

Ok Review!


	7. Kino’s Meet The Higurashi’s Part I

A/n thanks 4 the reviews can I have more?

Chapter Six

As Kagome began to get ready for tonight's dinner she heard her cell phone go off, as she picked it up she looked at the caller Id it was no other than Sango. "Hey San" She said with worry in her voice. "Hello to you too, Kag..hey what's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh mu god Sango..I am in real big trouble now! Oh gods why do you have to do this to me!" She exclaimed.

"Hold on, Kagome. You need to clam down and take some deep breaths." Sango told her. "I can't I am just do damn worried about what my grandmother or brother would say" She almost cried out.

"Kagome. What do mean say anything?" She asked her.

"About Sesshomaru"

"Kagome. Why would anything one want to talk about him, it's not like your grandmother will remember him anyways" Sango told her.

"Oh the hell she won't..she loved Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed. "Kagome wait a mint. Dose Hiten's family even know Sesshomaru?"

"Yes"

"Wait..what? They do? How?" Sango asked with shock. "Hiten's Parents had well a party last night and Sesshomaru and his family were there, and Sesshomaru and I well let's just say we–"Kagome. Tell me you didn't have sex with him did you!" exclaimed Sango.

"What! No! You didn't let me finish. I said we danced and talked at the same time" She told her friend. "What kind of dancing did you do?" Sango asked.

"Grr..Sango would you get your mind out of the gutter! We did a slow dance and then we did the tango" She told her. "Kagome. You're an idiot." Sango told her.

"What do mean I'm an idiot?" Kagome snarled.

"Well for one you never do the tango with an EX! Boyfriend unless you want more to happen between the two of you"Sango told her.

"Oh my god I am an Idiot!" Exclaimed Kagome. "Well anyways if you want something to happen I can see why I mean the guy did love you" Sango told her. "Yeah, but not enough to marry me" She said. "True. Hey Kagome I got to go, but I'll call you later. Alright?" She asked. "Yeah, bye" With that they both hanged up, Kagome then put on a nice shirt and a skirt and some nice dress shores.

As she walked out of her room she felt arms go around her "I love you" Hiten told her as he kissed her neck, Kagome turned around and kissed him on his lips "I love you too," She told him "You look nice" He smiled, he was dress in a very nice dark blue suit with a light blue tie, he still had his hair the same but he was still handsome.

"Thanks, love. Would you like a better look tonight?" He asked.

"Hiten, I already told you. I don't want to have sex before the wedding" She said.

"Right I forgot sorry, love. Can you forgive me?" He asked as he kiss her hand. She laughed and smiled at him and nodded while saying "Don't I all away" He was the shocked and said "Hey what was the suppose to mean?"

"Whatever you think it means, love" She told him as she was walking down the steps. Kagome walked into the family room where no was thankfully. _Oh man what I am I gonna do? I hope my grandmother won't say anything I swear if she dose she'll be six feet under!_ Her thought's cried out once more.

Just then the door bell ringed. Kagome felt as if she could die at the point so she walked to the front door and opened it. It was no other than her Grandmother Marilyn and her Brother Souta. "Hello, Grandma and Souta" She said.

"Hello, Kaggy" He grandmother said as she gave her a hug. Souta also gave her a hug even know he was sixteen. "Hi sis" He said.

"Oh they're here" Said Vikki as she walked up to the door along with everyone else. Kagome turned and said "Grandma. Souta this is Vikki Kino and her husband Satoru Kino, there son Mantan and their charming daughter Souten. Oh and my fiancé Hiten," Kagome then walked up to Hiten and put a arm around him. Kagome then said. "And everyone this is my Grandmother Marilyn and my Brother Souta" They all said hello. "Oh, Hello nice to meet you all" Marilyn said. Souta just nodded and said "Hello"

"Well let's all got to the den so we may have some drinks" Said Satoru. As everyone fallowed him to the den, and sat down.

"So Marilyn, what would you have?" Satoru asked.

"Something very strong" She said simply. Satoru laughed and pored her a drink. "Here you go" He said as he handed her the drink.

"So Marilyn how was it to raise Kagome as a child?" Asked Vikki.

"Much better than it is now with Souta" She laughed, which made Souta blush. This made Souten laugh as she watched Souta with dreamy eyes.

"What do mean?" Asked Kagome.

"Well lest just say Souta got caught with his pants down" Marilyn said with a smile, Making Hiten, Satoru, Mantan, Kagome and even Vikki all burst out laughing. The only ones who weren't were Souten because she didn't get what they were saying, and Souta because he was the one who they were laughing about.

"Mama..what dose that mean?" Asked Souten.

"You don't want to know" Souta said as he took a sip of his soda.

"Wow, and I thought Mantan was dumb but you...you...I can't.. It's to funny!" Hiten laughed as he held his stomach.

"Make sure you protect yourself with a rubber next time" Laughed out Mantan but the realized a "Hiten did you just say something about me?" He asked, but Hiten just rolled his eyes at his stupid brother.

"Oh yeah well at lest you didn't have to walk in on your sister awhile she was messing around with her boyfriend" Said Souta.

"Messing around?" Asked Souten.

"Sweetheart. Leave the room it's a adult conversation now" Vikki said, and then that made Souten leave the room as fast as she could, Vikki then turned to look at Kagome who was now deep shad of red.

"What were they doing?" Asked Hiten.

"Well you know everything" Souta said, but then was slapped upside the head by his grandmother.

"With who?" Asked Vikki.

"I think some..guy she use to date for a longtime..Sesshomaru Youkai" He told them. Everyone was shocked but Marilyn and Souta. Hiten was beyond angry at Kagome since she never want him to touch her in that way.

_Oh man I am in trouble now! Why me? Damn you Souta! I'm gonna kill you! You little bastard! What a thing to say! In-front of everyone!_ _What next...? Oh man I not gonna here the end of this..from Vikki or this family...what will Hiten say? Will he want to break up with me...Oh no...gods why do you do this to me? _She thought, as everyone looked at her.

(LOL sr to end it like that but I want reviews! So review me!)


	8. Kino’s Meet The Higurashi’s Part II

Chapter Seven

...Last Time...

"Oh yeah well at lest you didn't have to walk in on your sister awhile she was messing around with her boyfriend" Said Souta.

"Messing around?" Asked Souten.

"Sweetheart. Leave the room it's a adult conversation now" Vikki said, and then that made Souten leave the room as fast as she could, Vikki then turned to look at Kagome who was now deep shad of red.

"What were they doing?" Asked Hiten.

"Well you know everything" Souta said, but then was slapped upside the head by his grandmother.

"With who?" Asked Vikki.

"I think some..guy she use to date for a longtime..Sesshomaru Youkai" He told them. Everyone was shocked but Marilyn and Souta. Hiten was beyond angry at Kagome since she never want him to touch her in that way.

_Oh man I am in trouble now! Why me? Damn you Souta! I'm gonna kill you! You little bastard! What a thing to say! In-front of everyone!_ _What next...? Oh man I not gonna here the end of this..from Vikki or this family...what will Hiten say? Will he want to break up with me...Oh no...gods why do you do this to me? _She thought, as everyone looked at her.

"Kagome is this true?" Asked Satoru who seemed to be clam, she just nodded her head in disappointment. Hiten wouldn't even look at her he was so disappointed. "It was a mistake" Kagome cried out, even know it was a lie. She really loved Sesshomaru and wanted him to do those kind of things to her. He was her first and she wanted him to be her last. But at this point she had know ideal what was gonna happen.

"Yes, a big mistake and I am sure she is sorry for making" Said Marilyn, Vikki then nodded her head and said "Kagome. Do you regret it?"

"Yes" She said as tears rolled down her cheeks, but then a maid walked in and said "Dinner is severed"

As everyone walked to the dinner room Hiten come up behind Kagome and said with a snarl "We'll talk about this later" Kagome felt so bad at this point she could just die.

Dinner was so quite you could hear a fork drop, it was very uncomfortable and made Kagome feel very uneasy as well. When her grandmother and brother left, Kagome was alone she then walked up to her bedroom, and sat on the bed.

_Oh..my gods..why me? Gods do you hate me that much to do this to me? _She thought as the was pulled opened and slammed shut it was Hiten.

"Hiten..." She gasped as he came closer to her. "Kagome..how long ago was it?" He asked with anger still in his voice. "Was what?"

"That your brother walked in on you with him" He snarled at her.

"Hiten it was a-"Shut up, now tell me"

Kagome then sodded and said "Five years ago"

"So you where Seventeen..when you lost it" He said. "Well how old were you Hiten?" She yelled out now sodding.

"Younger, but that's not the point" He said.

"No, it is I made a mistake, by doing that with him..Hiten I love you, you know that" She told him as she continued to sod. "Yes I know..Kagome tell me the truth how long did you date him?" He asked.

"Since I was Twenty-one" She sodded again. He then nodded and asked "Kagome when did you guys break up?" He asked.

"A year ago" She told him as more tears began to fall.

"So yesterday..at my parents party..." His voice trilled on, he was even more anger than before. "Hiten. Sesshomaru doesn't mean anything to me...I love you" She sodded she was now on her knees. "Kagome we'll talk about this in the morning, because right now I just don't want to see you" With that Hiten walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

_Oh my gods... _She thought.

The next morning Kagome woke up on the floor, she then remember crying she must've cried herself to sleep.

_Oh..man..now I don't think he wants to marry me or even see me...I wouldn't blame him, but hey! He must've had sex with plenty of other women and I only had sex with Sesshomaru...a lot of times..but that's not the case...maybe it is...damn you Souta! _Her thoughts cried out. When Kagome got dress and ready, she then began to pack her things. When she was done she looked around the room and began to cry, but told herself _Well so long to getting married...oh man I messed up big time! _

When she turned around she saw that she was now face-to-face with Hiten, "Oh my gods, Hiten!" She exclaimed.

"Where are you going?" He asked with sadness.

"Home" She said.

"Kagome. Please stay. Don't go, I love you," He told her and then added "I've made so many mistakes in the past as well, but letting you go will not be one of them"

"Oh Hiten..I love you too" She said as she gave him a big hug Hiten then kissed her passionately when they came down stairs holding hands, they walked into the dinning room where everyone was. "Mother. Father, Kagome and I have decided to still get married, because everyone makes mistake that they can not redo so the wedding is still on" He told them, Vikki was the first to stand up and walk over to Kagome and give her a hug.

"Well we should get going the wedding planer will be here at 11am so hurry along. Oh and I would like a word with you. Just between us girls" Vikki said. Kagome then nodded, and followed Vikki to the den. When they got inside Vikki closed the door a sighed.

"Kagome.." Her voice trilled off.

"Yes?"

"Do not think I am mad about your past with Sesshomaru, because let just say we are alike in some ways. Anyways I just wanted to ask you, are you happy with my son?" She asked.

"...Yes.." Kagome said. Vikki then nodded her head in agreement "Alright, I am glad we have the cleared up" She said, then a woman with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Mara!" Exclaimed Vikki as sh ran over to and gave her a hug. "Oh, I am so sorry Kagome this is Mara she is a very closet friend of the family, and also your wedding planer."

"Oh, hello" Kagome said.

"Hello, Kagome."

"Alright let the work begin," She declared as she sat down. "Now Kagome what kind of flowers do you want?" She asked.

"Umm-"Tuples" Vikki cut in, and said "Tuples would look so very lovely for the wedding" Kagome looked at Vikki and the spoke up "Vikki..isn't this my wedding, can't I pick what I want?" She asked.

"Well it's not only your wedding, besides I am paying for the wedding" She snarled at Kagome, this made Kagome not say anything through the whole time. After that Kagome just went back up to her room to just be alone. _Oh my god...why is she picking everything for this wedding to her liking..not mine _Her thought cried out.

"Father. You wanted to see me?" Asked Hiten.

"Yes, I did. Hiten are you still planing on marrying Kagome? Satoru asked.

"Yes I am, I love her father" He said.

"Bullshit. Tell me Hiten what are you planing?" His voice boomed as he slammed his fist onto the desk. "Nothing, dear father. Why can't you be happy for me? Or are you mad that she isn't a virgin you know before you married mom she wasn't a virgin. So why are you being a dick about that?" He yelled at his father.

"Yes I do know that and I'm not upset that she isn't, but I wonder if she is happy with you. Think about it Hiten. Why did she really leave Sesshomaru Youkai? He has more to give that you could ever give or know what to give her" He snarled at his son.

"Well my dear father, he must have been stupid fool to let her go because I would never let someone like herself go, and if you do anything to mess up our wedding. I shall make your life a living hell" Hiten smirked at his father. With that he left the room. _You already do my son..._He thought as he shook his head.

Kagome then heard a knock at her door. When she got up it was no other than Vikki, she was holding some lovely evening gowns.

"Vikki?" She questioned.

"Oh we are going to a party tonight, it another friend of the family's and your coming now what would you like to wear.

"A party? Who's?" She asked.

"The Youkai's are having a party tonight for Sesshomaru adopted daughter Rin, and we do have to go. Didn't Hiten tell you?" Vikki said.

"No he didn't" She stated.

"Oh well now you know," She laughed and the said "Alright pick one, oh and by the way Hiten help me pick these dresses out for you" She told her.

"Really I can see that" Kagome said, as she looked at the dresses. One was red that was very low cut as well in the back, The Second was light pink and was very short and low cut and cress-crossed in the back. And the last one looked really nice it was light blue cress-crossed in the back and low cut but not as low as the other's. "I think I'll have this one" Said as she pointed to the last one.

"Alright. Oh Kagome be ready by 8pm" With that Vikki walked out of the room.

_Another party with Sesshomaru..Oh gods don't let him come near me like the last time if Hiten knew he would..actually I don't know what he would do. And I really do not what to know. I gusse there's nothing I really can do. _She thought.

When Kagome looked up at the grandfather clock it was around five o'clock. She had a little time to find Hiten and talk to him, and then get ready. She the saw one of the maids and asked "Do you know here Hiten is?" She asked

"No, miss I don't. I am sorry. Do you need anything?" The maid said.

"No thanks" She said, she the walked away. Kagome continued to walk until she saw Hiten. She ran up to him and said "Hey, we need to talk."

"Alright what?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about tonight?" She asked.

"Oh I am sorry, love. I must have forgotten about it since well you know..what happen the other night" He said, he was still a little anger with her about it, but he just kept his mouth shut.

"Hiten...-"No I am sorry, just promise me something I won't caught you in his's arms tonight"

"Hiten...you won't" She said, but then thought. _Could I really promise him this? Yes I can, and damn that Sesshomaru! For making think otherwise!_

"Thank you" He said as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips and walked away, he then turned around and said "I'll see you in a little bit" She nodded, and walked into her room.

_Oh man...what am I gonna do? Or better yet what should I do? Should I say I am not feeling well..no..that would only work with Grandma...or maybe I can not go because I-I just can't aw..man I am so fucked at this point. What if I do something like kiss him or...or I...sleep with him man I would-NO! What am I thinking! I am engaged to Hiten NOT SESSHOMARU! _Her thoughts cried out. As she went into the bathroom to take a long nice shower.

Yes! I got int another chapter in! Anyways please review and thank you! Oh and sorry to keep you guys waiting!


	9. A Party At The Youkai Manor

Chapter Eight

When Kagome was all done getting ready it was around 7:30pm, there was then a knock on her door. "Kagome, are you ready?" Asked Souten. "Yes" She answered back, as she walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Souten in a pretty yellow puffy dress, which she looked so adorable in. "Wow! You look so beautiful Kagome" exclaimed Souten, as she gave Kagome a big hugged. "I am glad your gonna be my sister-in-law" She told Kagome, as she hugged her tighter.

This made Kagome feel a little guilty but Kagome had no ideal why, was it maybe she didn't feel like getting married to Hiten or was it because Sesshomaru was the one she wanted to get married to? Whatever it was it was ripping her apart. "I am too" Kagome said quietly. Souten then stopped hugging her and then just held her hand and said "Kagome we have to get going now"

"Alright. Let's go" She said as the walked down the steps. When they reached the bottom, everyone was waiting all dressed up nice, wearing tuxedos and everything. Hiten then walked up to her and said "I have a surprise for you in the limo" He said with a smirk. "Aren't your parents gonna be in the same limo as us?" She asked. "Nope, we get our very own" He told her as he wrapped his arms around her. He then kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Come on, we need to get going" He said as the limo pulled up for them.

When the got in and began to dive, Hiten's lips cashed down upon her's as he kissed her passionately. He then whispered into her ear "Time to open your surprise" He told her. As he pulled out a box. When kagome opened It was a diamond necklace. Kagome looked up at him he smiled and said "It was my great-grandmother's. She and my great-grandfather gave that to her before they were married for fifty years, and well I thought it could be some luck for us" She laughed and the kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Kagome, I really do care and love you-"Hiten?" Kagome cut in.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why do you keep saying that I know you care for me and love me but, why do have to keep saying that? What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Kagome...I am afraid that you'll go back to Sesshomaru and forget about me" He told her, with sadness in his voice. "Oh Hiten, you know that will not happen. I want to be with you" She told him as she kissed him. Hiten had then deepen the kiss to be with more passion. Kagome the broke the kiss and said "Hiten you have nothing to fear. I love you and I'll be yours" She told him as she kissed him again.

"Mater Kino, we're here" Said the diver. Hiten then turned to her and said "Just wear it, for me" He told her. As he put it on her.

"Alright" she said, as the car stopped the door opened and Hiten stepped out and pull Kagome out of the car as well. Hiten held Kagome's hand as they walked up it his family. Vikki said to Mantan "Darling, you need to find someone so start looking"

"Yes mother" Mantan said with his head down. "And keep your head up high" Vikki snapped. As they walked up to the Youkai Manor's doors. The door which Kagome knew so very well. The doors opened by two man. Hiten linked arms with her, she felt so weird going into her ex-lover's home with another man.

_Oh dear gods help me..._Kagome thought as they continued to walked. They were then lead to the ballroom where everyone was. They where greeted by Izayoi and Inutashio, they were they prefect married couple. "Thank you, so much for coming" Said Izayoi as she gave Kagome a hug she then whispered into her ear "I'm so happy to see you again" Kagome then whispered back "Me too"

"How is everyone, Satoru how is that business doing of yours?" Inutashio asked. Izayoi then let go of Kagome. She then went over to her husband's side. To talk to Vikki and Satoru, Kagome stood there not talking for a good half-hour. Hiten became bored so he excused himself and walked off somewhere.

Kagome still stood there hearing about how well the shock market is doing so well for them. It was very boring so Kagome then excused herself from the small crowed. As she walked down the dark hallway and up the stairs. If she remember correctly their was a balcony over looking the gardens as well as the whole yard, which was always so very breath taking. As she stepped out onto the balcony she was amazed it was even more beautiful than the last time she stood on this balcony.

_It so beautiful..I always loved the Youkai Manor even when I lived with Sesshomaru. I miss it here..but why? Because I feel home. I feel so safe when Inutashio which I used to call him 'Inu-Papa when I was younger, he was always like a father to me..ever since my mother and father dead they took me in as one of there own. Even know I lived with my grandma and my little brother Souta, and here you are Kagome marrying another man...Which you know you could never be truly happy with since you gave your heart away to Sesshomaru when you were like seventeen. _

_Maybe even before that...oh well it's not like he still loves me. Or dose he? Why did he say those things while we were dancing? Maybe to be an ass? No maybe he truly might it but I don't car anymore. I'm not gonna go back to him no way in hell! I have Hiten and he has no one oh well sucks for him...but anyways he'll just have to move on just like me, and if he can't oh well! That's his fault..and he'll have to deal with it. _She told her self but then heard someone say "Kagome?" She turned around it was no other than Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" She gasped.

He laughed and said "I should be asking you the same thing"

(Sry to leave it here On this part but oh well plz review!)


	10. Are You Happy Now?

Chapter Nine

_Now  
Don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's okay  
And you don't care about me  
And I  
Know it's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths  
And I  
Don't care, Yeah yeah yeah_  


"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" She gasped.

He laughed and said "I should be asking you the same thing" Kagome just looked away from him and back at the scenery. "Where is Hiten?" He asked.

"I don't know" She said but then thought. _And don't really care, no what am I thinking I do care! Your really stupid you know that Kagome! _Kagome told herself.

"Why are you up here?" He asked, this made Kagome look into his eyes. Oh how she loved his eyes, his hair. Actually she loved everything about the damn man. "I wanted to me alone..for a little bit" She said as she looked away from him.

"From him?" He asked.

"No" She lied. He looked at her an knew she was lying, but didn't want to start a fight with her he wanted answers no more like needed answers.

"Kagome, don't lie to me," He said he came closer to her Sesshomaru then lift her chin so she was now looking into his eyes. "Kagome..why did you leave me? What really happen between us?" He asked. Kagome looked away from him and tears began to wiled up into her eyes. "I don't really know" She lied.

_Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now (oooh)  
Would you tell it to my face  
And have a little grace  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?_  


"If you didn't really know then why the _fuck!_ Did you leave!" He snarled at her, Sesshomaru was losing it. Yes he still loved her but her wanted to know why she left him.

"I left for many reasons Sesshomaru!" She cried out. "Why? Care to tell them to me?" He barked back he the shut the balcony door so nobody would hear them. "Fine I well tell you. YOU JERK!" She yelled out. There was quite between them for awhile before Kagome spoke, but Sesshomaru actually waited.

"Because you didn't love me enough to get married to me, we lived together for almost two years before I left we dated for two and still you didn't want to get married. What if I got pregnant? Ass what then would you have left me? Huh? And the baby? Be a deadbeat dad?" She snarled out at him, he was completely shocked and confused.

_To crawl there was to take  
And left me with the empty plate  
And you don't care about it  
And I  
Am giving up this guilt  
And leaving you with all the blame  
Cuz I don't care  
_

"What the hell do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Y-you know that weekend that you went on the fishing trip with your father! I was a week late and I-I thought...I was pregnant," She then added "But I wasn't and thank the gods for that..because I when you told me you, that you didn't want to get married to me. That's when I made the decision that I could no longer be with you." She told him harshly. Is made him angry and very sad.

"Well we could have talked about it! Before making the stupid decision by leaving me without a fucking clue. To what it was that made you leave!" He snarled out at her. She then became even more anger than before. "Well I thought you've would have found out by yourself since your so damn smart!" She yelled.

_Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?  
Yeah, yeah  
Do you really have everything you want?  
You could never give something you regret  
You could run away from yourself  
Yeah_

"Oh yeah would could I?" He yelled back, but he couldn't help himself when she opened her mouth again. He kissed her fully on the lips making it he bit her lower lips softly asking for entrance. Which she gladly aloud the kiss was long and filled with endless passion. _Oh my god his lips their so soft...and good...gods do I love and miss him, no what am I doing? I engaged to Hiten why am I doing this with him!_ _But it feels so right so good I want him. No. I need him, oh gods Sesshomaru do I love you, but I can't no! _Her thoughts cried out as she found herself pinned to the wall and her legs wrapped around Sesshomaru's waist and his hand pushing up her dress. He was kiss down her neck and chest.

_Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, yeah yeah  
Come on, tell it to my face  
And have a little grace  
Are you happy now?Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?_

"Sessho..maru, We can't please stop" She told him, Kagome was now crying. She sided down to her feet and fixed her dress. "S-sorry" He said.

"No am I sorry as well, Sesshomaru this can never happen again do you understand me?" She asked.

"Y-yes, but can I ask you one more thing?" She nodded her head slowly. "Are you happy now? I mean with him?"

"Yes very" She lied, they both knew it as we. With that Kagome ran to the bathroom to fix her make-up but also to get away from Sesshomaru.

_What was I thinking? I am engaged to Hiten! Yes but it doesn't mean that I am married..yet. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! UGH! Damn Sesshomaru why the hell do you have to fucking do this to mean...I want you out of my life..so I could be happy..with Hiten. Oh gods please no more..no more pain gods no more I can't take it...I am happy or I was happy with out him! _Kagome lied to herself. She knew it wasn't true she wanted and needed Sesshomaru. Her Sesshomaru but she couldn't be with two people it was wrong, and ageist what she believed in.

_Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not about to break cuz I'm happy now  
Are you happy now?  
_

After she was all done fixing herself up so it didn't look like anything happen. She walked around a bit to look for someone she knew, which was really no one. Kagome sighed to herself as she continued to walk until she saw Hiten with another woman? She was very deadly skinny and was very ugly. _Oh gods..what now?_

(A/n Ok I'm giving you guys another chapter b/c I thought the last one was well...a little boring so I put a fluffy and Kag moment that some of you been asking for, but anyways! Plz review or I won't update for a very long time update!)

**I don't own Inuyasha or the song "Are You Happy Now?" By Michelle Branch**


	11. Old Friends & Knowing

(A/n OMG I love my reviews! Wow! I got a lot...anyhoo by the way I almost had a writer's block...meaning I would've updated in a month, meaning also you guys would've killed me!...LOL anyways I'm putting in some new charters in my story! Yay!)

Chapter Ten

When Kagome saw him with the very skinny and unattractive girl she didn't feel betrayed she just felt dirty and sick. _What am I getting myself into...? I think I should just leave...now.. _As Kagome was walking away she dumped into someone. "Oh I am so sor-"Kagome is that you?" asked a familiar voice. When she looked up she saw her old friend from when she was with Sesshomaru. It was Bankotsu Banryuu. He was always like an over proactive brother as well as Inuyasha and Kouga but Bankotsu was more over proactive over her. He was also Sesshomaru only and most trusted friend during his college years and maybe even now.

"Oh my gods! Bankotsu!" She cried, out as she jumped up and gave him a big hug. He held her for about a minute or two. He then told her as he set her down on the floor "It's so good to see you again Kag"

"You too. Wow! I mean damn your still sexy as your were the last time I saw you" Kagome teased in a low whispered, but the one thing was Kagome wasn't really teasing him. Bankotsu was always very handsome, but Sesshomaru was even more handsomer than him.

"Damn right" He laughed, this made Kagome giggle.

"So why are you here? I didn't know you've gotten back together with Sess" He said, Kagome then shook her head and said "No, actually...I'm here with someone else" She told him.

"Really at Sess's party...Kagome who are you with?" He asked now looking into her deep eyes. "I am with Hiten Kino" She said. _Why him Kagome...you choose this loser over Sesshomaru. God Kagome what is wrong with you? _But all Bankotsu could say was"Why?"

"Because I love him" She said but then thought _I think...? I hope I do. _Bankotsu the wrapped his arms around her and whispered "Whatever makes you happy Kagome" He said and kissed her on top of her forehead.

"Thanks and it was nice seeing you Kotsu" She said his pet name and hugged him tight, she then whispered "I have to be going now" She said as she made her way back to Hiten he was still talking with the ugly girl. "Hiten?" He called out.

"Oh hello Kagome, I want you to meet someone" He said as he showed the ugly girl. "This is Faye Heart" The woman looked at Kagome from head to toe and said "Hello"

"Hello. Umm..I hate to be rude but Hiten can I speak to alone?" She asked.

"Of course" He said and then excused himself from the ugly woman. As the went somewhere they could talk with no interruptions. "Hiten, are you and Faye sleeping together?" She asked bluntly.

W-what?" He asked a little shocked by her words. Kagome sighed and said "You heard me are you and Faye sleeping together or having any other relationships other than talking?"

"Kagome, why are you-"No Hiten answer the question truthfully or I am leaving and you'll never see me again" She told him.

"Kagome...were-"No your not" she cut in making him pissed. He then snarled at her "Listen here Kagome me and Faye are only friends, I love you. If I didn't I wouldn't have asked you to marry me. Now would I?"

"I gusse so..Hiten maybe we should-"No," He said cutting her off. He the began "I will not let you walk away..Kagome. I want to marry you I want to have children with you, but I can't do that without you..Kagome. Please stay with me and become my wife."

Kagome looked away from him and then looked back at him and began to cry, she felt so dirty like a whore. "I will marry you" She said as she looked up at him. He claimed her lips gently and filled with passion. He then said "Kagome do you want to make the wedding earlier?" she was a little shocked but then thought. _Only if it helps me get over Sesshomaru more faster...why am I thinking of him fuck him. He's the bastard that put me through all of this hell._ "Yes let's make it earlier" He then kissed again "Then it's settled"

_Oh god..._ Kagome thought.

"Let's make it in a week" He told her.

_A week?...did he just say a week...? Am I hearing things. Maybe not..._ Kagome's thought's cried out once again. "Umm did you say a week?" She asked.

"Yes a week from today" He told her.

_Oh bloody hell I wasn't hearing thing...isn't it a bit to soon? Oh well..the sooner I get over Sesshomaru the better. Right?...man I've got to stop doing this!_

It didn't take to long before Hiten and Kagome walked out of the room they were in. Thankfully Faye was long gone. As they were walking over to Hiten's family they walked pasted Sesshomaru and Bankotsu, they looked very sad for her.

They didn't leave until it was around eleven at night. Kagome was so tried and she couldn't help but feel uneasy. When Sesshomaru said goodbye to her, it was as if he want just to grabbed out a kiss her again like before.

When they were in the limo Hiten was very quite all he did was look out the window and held her hand. Something was up with all of this, and Kagome began to worry.

_What if he saw me and Sesshomaru? But why would he want me to marry him earlier? Could he be afraid that I might go back to Sesshomaru..no..that would be stupid...I mean come on..I am so over Sesshomaru...but why did I kiss him back? Why did I let his hands wonder and touch me when Hiten has not even did that to me..I am so lost.. I hope Hiten does not know...well of course he doesn't. _Kagome thought the whole rid home, but how wrong was she. That night when they went to bed Hiten stand up that night and began to think of what he saw.

He kissed her fully on the lips making it he bit her lower lips softly asking for entrance. Which she gladly aloud the kiss was long and filled with endless passion. The same passion that yet he hasn't receive from her yet... She was pinned ageist a wall underneath him. Her beautiful long slender legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands were pulling her dress up.

So he could...Hiten didn't want to think about it. Yes, he had and still dose have many women that he beds without Kagome even knowing it, he didn't care as long as Kagome was his faithful little bitch, but tonight she was far from faithful tonight. She was letting someone do things to her that even she wouldn't aloud him to do. _That bitch..how dear her...once we are married I'll make sure she dose not talk to another male but me! _His thoughts declared, as the was a light tap on the door.

"Come in. Faye" He said as he turned around. Faye walked in and kneeled before him and said "What can I do for you tonight, Mr Kino?" She asked as she kissed him.

"The same as you do every night, but I want to make myself clear on one thing you will leave this room after we are done" He told her as he pined her down onto the bed.

"Yes sir" She said as his lips came crushing down upon her's.

(Ok another ch sry I would have update soon but well you know anyways don't forget to review me!)


	12. Engagement Party Part I

I love the reviews! I am so sorry I would have updated sooner but Hehe..my dad didn't tell me he changed the password to connect to the internet! Oh and in this Ch I making Shippo older and cuter...and it isn't a Shippo/Kag fic! Eww but I am making him older so...deal with it!

Chapter Eleven

The next day, when Kagome went down for breakfast she saw Hiten waiting for her by the stairs, and her was smiling at her. "Good morning lover" he said with happiness in his voice, when he walked over to her. Kagome almost flinched from his touch. She had no ideal why she just had a feeling about him today an uneasy feeling about him, and this made he wonder about him. "Hello" She said.

"Kagome I'm afraid I have some bad news. I'm going out of town for business with my father for three nights and four days , I am sorry but I made sure to tell my mother that the wedding will be on a Saturday. The invitations are also being send out today and plane tickets for your friends. I made sure that they'll share this day with us" He told her as he kissed her on the lips he then added "Before I leave were have well an engagement party tonight since we didn't have one" He said and with that he left to go to his room.

"Aren't you coming down?" Asked Kagome.

"No I already ate" he said as he shut his door.

_Why do I feel so uneasy..with him? _She asked herself but didn't find answer. When she walked down the steps and into the dinning room she saw Vikki siting there eating her breakfast. When she sat down a maid sat down her planet in-front of her, and walked away. "So the weeding is on Saturday?" Vikki spoke up.

"Yes" Kagome said as she began to eat.

"That sound good" she said, they sat there and ate their breakfast in silence, none of them said a word it was so quite like at the dinner they had with Kagome's family. After she ate she walked back up to her room and began to read. When she heard her cell phone go off she jumped. And walked over to see who was calling her. The number was unknown but Kagome picked it up anyways. "Hello?"

But their was no answer, this caused Kagome to get very pissed off and when she was about to scream in the phone "Kagome?" It was no other than Bankotsu.

"Oh hey Kotsu..how are you?" she asked.

"Good and how are you?"

"Alright...hey I wanted to tell you or ask but do you want to come to my engagement party?" she asked.

"Yeah why but does Hiten know I'll be there?" he asked.

"I don't think he'll care" she told him.

"Uh-huh, I see how it is" he said.

"What? See how what is?" she asked.

"Oh nothing just it seems like he has you wrapped around his finger" he told her truthfully.

"N-no he doesn't!" she lied.

"Kag, come on. We've have been friends for a very long time now, and I always looked out for you like a little sister..and I got to ask. Kagome what the hell are you doing with a guy like him?" he asked.

"Kotsu...I'm...I don't know...maybe you should ask Sesshomaru" she said with bitterness.

"Kag-"No forget it I am sorry for sounding so cold" she said almost in tears.

"Kagome...I am sorry for whatever happened between you, and Sess but know this he dose still love you" he told her.

"I know and I still love him, but...I have to move on..." she told him, as tears began to fall.

"Yeah maybe but not to a dick like him, Kag I know your better than that. You use to be so care free and didn't care if you had someone or not...what happened?" he asked.

"Kotsu I don't..feel like talking about" she said but more tears began to fall. "Alright, I am so very sorry for bringing it up" he apologized.

"It's alright but anyways I got to go, I see you tonight" She said as she press end.

_I know he was just trying to help but, I need to move on without Sesshomaru...what was I supposed to wait eight years to get engaged? No way!...but am I rushing into things with...Hiten. I mean..we don't really know each other..does he have me wrapped around his finger? Yes..I mean no...no he doesn't. _Kagome thought.

"Maybe..he dose" Kagome thought out loud.

"Maybe he dose who?" said Hiten from behind. Kagome turned around sand said "Oh know one, hey always I wanted to ask you when dose the party start?"

"At six. Why you want to doing something?" he asked.

"Maybe..hey did Sango called?" Kagome asked as she changed the subject.

"Yeah she did. She also said she'll be here as soon. As she can" he told her as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. He then pulled her closer to his chest and whispered into her ear "Since we have a lot of time right now, and considering this is my last night here..and where gonna be married soon..how about we-"Hiten" said a high-pitch voice. It was Souten she was standing in the doorway looking at both of them.

Hiten groaned with anger and said with a snarl. "What brat?"

"Father wants to see you, now" she said with a little anger. "Fine leave, now" He snarled out. With that she left them to themselves. He looked at Kagome and whispered "Kagome my dear I hope I can see you in your birthday suit" Hiten the kissed her so very possessively and hungrily as if he was planing something, but sadly Kagome didn't notice.

"Hiten!" someone snarled out his name.

"Alright I have to go, see you later love" he said as he placed another kiss on her lips. As he left the room and Kagome to herself.

_Why do I have a feeling like that the only reason why he want to marry me within and week, I mean come on he keep throwing out hits that 'We should hit the sheets' what a sex..er..he makes me sick. I mean come on..Sesshomaru and I had sex almost every night when we lived together...and it was good I mean Sesshomaru had a body...like no one could believe...and they way we made love..was like their was no one who could pull us apart. _

_He was amazing not only at that but also at being a boyfriend..he was always so smart and caring, but here I am with another guy. And to top it all I getting married in almost six days! Oh god...help me!_ Kagome thought as she paced back and froth.

"I think I'll take a walk" Kagome said out loud. She then looked down and realized she was still in her T-shirt and shorts. Kagome then decided to take a shower and get ready.

&&&

"Father you wanted to see me?" asked Hiten.

"Yes change of plans we're leaving at five" his father told him.

"What? But the party starts a six" he said.

"Yes well, I am afraid the women will have to host the party then" his father said as he gave him a smirk.

"But..I thought we're leave at Midnight?" he snarled at his father.

"Nope, change of plans" he smirked again.

"Fine then" he said as he walked out of his father's office. _That bitch better give herself to me now_. He thought as he licked his lips, as he made his way up to Kagome's room. When he opened the door. No one was in she was gone.

_Where the fuck is she?...that bitch she left maybe mother knows where she is...oh well I'll just have to call up Faye. _He thought as he pulled out his cell phone and press 2, which automatically dialed out to her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. What are you doing right now?" he asked.

"Nothing why?"

"I need you meet me somewhere" he told her.

"Same place?"

"Yea, I'll be there in a few" he told her as he hanged up.

&&&

Kagome loved to run she felt so free. Like nothing could ever bring her down she loved the feeling, but lately she felt so trapped actually she felt this way ever since she left Sesshomaru. She didn't like the feeling of missing Sesshomaru, because she knew it was her weakness. Kagome hated feeling weak because of a guy, it made her feel like a wimp.

The more Kagome thought about Sesshomaru and how he made her so happy, the more faster she ran. She ran until she could no loser run no more. Kagome then stopped under a big willow tree, it was so nice being shaded from the sun.

" Kagome Higurashi?" said a voice that Kagome haded heard in a longtime, she looked up and saw Shippo Fox.

_Is that Shippo Fox! Oh my fucking god! I thought he moved to England when he was fifteen. Why is he back in town? _

"S-Shippo?" she asked, as she cleared from her thoughts.

_Oh my god...when the hell did he get hot?_

"Yeah it's me" he said with a smile.

_He still smiles like a dumb ass, but a very cute dumb ass!_

"Oh my god I haven't seen you since-"Freshmen year" he finished.

_Wow longtime...almost six year now! _

"Yeah, oh my god you look great!" she exclaimed.

_I mean HOT!_

"Thanks so don't look so bad yourself" he said with a laugh.

_Oh my god he think I look good, well Inuyasha, Shippo and I where always close...until he moved of course. _

"Thanks" she said with a blush.

_Why am I blushing it's just Shippo...Friend stupid!_

"So how have you been?" he asked.

_Bad, I want to die!_

"Alright I am in engaged" she said.

_To a asshole..who wants me to have sex with him.._

'Oh really who's the luck ass- I mean guy" Shippo joked.

_No Shippo your right..he is an ass...a big one!_

"Hiten Kino" She said.

_I hope he doesn't know him or worse say anything about Sesshomaru._

"Oh"

_What the hell dose oh mean?_

"What dose oh mean?" She asked.

_Oh no what is he gonna say?_

"I always thought you would get married to you crush Sesshomaru Youkai" He said, he then laughed and said "Well, I gusse you got over him"

_No, I am not I still am in love with him... _

"Yea times change" She said.

"Yea they do I remember you saying that you wanted to merry him" Shippo laughed.

_Haha...I still do..._

She laughed and said "Yeah, but I was young."

"Yeah we all where" He laughed and the added "But I remembered you taking a pare of his black boxers, do you still have it?"

_Haha...umm..no...yea!_

"Nope" she said as she blushed.

"Yeah right, you do too" he laughed and the asked "Do you still where them?"

_Yes...I was wearing them last night..._

"Shippo I said I was over him..." she snarled.

"Uh-huh...righ. Well whatever so are you doing right now?" he asked.

Well I was taking a little run, but know I not sure" she said.

"Well would you like to join me for coffee?" he asked.

"Yes I would" she said as they walked to the near by coffee café.

As they sat down and order their drinks, they talked about things and how was England. Small talk mostly. "So Kagome Higurashi? Do you really love this man of yours?" He asked.

"Yes..." Kagome said with a slight pause.

_I do know if I do..or don't...is that bad...? _

"Kagome..-"Shippo, I have to go. I am sorry umm..here is my number." she said and she wrote down her cell phone number on a napkin.

"Thanks see ya Kag" he said.

"Bye" she said and waved goodbye, with out watching where she was going she bummed into someone. "Oh my god I am so s—Sesshomaru?" she said dumbfounded, Kagome was now facing Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru" Called out Shippo.

"Oh yeah Shippo" He said as he made his way over to Shippo, which Kagome followed him.

"What are you doing here?" Shippo asked him.

"Getting coffee" he said.

"Well duh I mean here in Japan, when I still lived here I remembered you saying you wanted to get your ass out of here" Shippo mocked.

"Yeah, well things change" he said.

_Nope you never changed..Sesshomaru your still a big ass that I know and always well love.._ Kagome thought.

"Yes they do like take Kagome, she is now getting married to same guy named Hiten" he said.

"Yeah I know" Sesshomaru said.

"Well I got to get going bye Shippo...Sesshomaru" she said as she walked out of the café.

"Uh..Sesshomaru what the hell was that all about?" he asked.

"Oh your really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Kagome and I use to date" He said.

"W-what? Why did she tell me this?" He asked.

"I have know I deal" Sesshomaru said.

"Well was it serious?" Shippo asked.

"If you call serious where you've been dating for four years and living together for two then yes. I would say it was serious, but she left" he said.

"Umm not to sound like a girl but..why did she leave I mean she was in-love with you since she meet you..annoying really" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah well..I gusse I fucked up."Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah maybe you did, hey I get to get going see ya" Shippo said as he waved to him and left. As Sesshomaru sat there, he notice Shippo had left a number It was a cell phone number.

_Is this Kagome?..._He thought, Sesshomaru then put the number into his pocket and left.

&&&&

Kagome left so tried when she looked at the clock it was around one o'clock in the afternoon, Kagome sighed and walked up stairs to her room. _I need a nice warm bath. _Kagome said to herself as she walked into the bathroom and filled up the huge tub. When she got int she felt so relaxed and all at ease.

_I hope everything..will be alright...for to night.. _Kagome thought

(Ok review me!)


	13. Engagement Party Part II

(A/n ok I've finally updated! YAY! But anyways I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE 3RD INU MOVIE! Yay sry I kind of freaked out...hehe..but anyways plz read my new story and don't forget to review The True Meaning Of Life..K bye and review this story too...)

Chapter Twelve

When Kagome got out of the bath tub and dried of and got on clean clothing, she decide to look for Hiten and talk to him. When she walked down into the living room she saw Vikki. She was sitting in a chair and reading a book.

"Umm..Vikki where is Hiten?" she asked, Vikki then looked up to look at Kagome and said "He's not home and he'll be back around 2:30pm" Kagome nodded her head and walked headed back up to her room. Kagome then sat down on the edge of her bed and look down at her feet, but the she heard her cell phone ring. She picked it up and said "Hello?"

But their was no answer, she then said again "Hello?" Is person was really staring to piss her off. So she snarled into the phone "Who is this?" still no answer. Kagome the barked out "Asshole!" She the pressed end and looked at her phone to see who it was but no use was that. The number was unknown.

"Asshole!" She sighed out.

-----------------

Sesshomaru sat at his desk and looked at his phone. _So it was her number.._ He thought and then smiled. Even know Kagome told him they couldn't see each other or even talk to one other doesn't mean he won't try to get her back.

He began to remember the night at his parents's house on the balcony. He also remembered what she had said to him.

"_Sessho..maru, We can't please stop" She told him, Kagome was now crying. She sided down to her feet and fixed her dress. "S-sorry" He said._

"_No am I sorry as well, Sesshomaru this can never happen again do you understand me?" She asked._

"_Y-yes, but can I ask you one more thing?" She nodded her head slowly. "Are you happy now? I mean with him?"_

"_Yes very" She lied, they both knew it as we. With that Kagome ran to the bathroom to fix her make-up but also to get away from Sesshomaru._

He knew she was lying to him and he was lying to her, because there is no way in hell he would let some asshole or any guy for that matter have his Kagome. Sesshomaru's cell phone then went off, he knew right away who it was and said "So are you going?" He asked.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Inuyasha. "Two words, caller ID. Dumb ass." Sesshomaru said.

"Shut the fuck up asshole?" Inuyasha snarled at him.

"Jerk" Sesshomaru snarled, he then added."So are you and Kikyo going or not?"

"Yeah so is Kotsu, are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not until later" He smirked, he the added "Satoru has assured me that they will be gone way before then" "Wait isn't that Hiten's father?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Yes, you fool!" Sesshomaru snarled at his younger brother.

"So, why is he helping you?"

"Because it would seem he loathes his own blood"

"Wow, but why?"

"Her doesn't want to see a good woman like Kagome to get hurt by his son" Sesshomaru said with some annoyance. "Sess...why do you want her back?" Inuyasha asked, he then heard him growled at his younger half-brother. "Ok sorry I asked, so what time are you going?"

"At ten"

"Why ten?"

"So it give her time with all her friends"

"Ok...but won't the bitch be there"

"Who?"

"Vikki. Dumb ass!"

"Grr...Inuyasha.." Sesshomaru said as he gave him a warning growl. "Fine, whatever ass" Inuyasha snarled. Inuyasha then added "So..why do you want her back?"

"Why should I tell you?" Sesshomaru said coldly. Inuyasha was losing it with his brother now, he then barked out "Because you fucker she's my friend and I care about her...I don't like Hiten and I don't want her to go through a life where she knows that her husband cheats on her...I don't want to see her go through that pain.."

"Well I have some news for you she is" Sesshomaru snarled at him.

"W-what..do you mean?"

"Well for one dear brother, your right about her she will have to live with a husband that cheats on her...he also lie to her..and she is going throw the pain as we speak" Sesshomaru declared.

"He..is cheating on her now?" Inuyasha asked.

"You sound shocked little brother. This is Hiten Kino after all..you know him as well as I. That the man is a disgrace to his name..he can thank that bitch of a mother that brought him into this world" Sesshomaru snarled out.

"Yeah I know who you are talking of Sess. Hey I have to ask you something?" Inuyasha asked as his voice became more colder. "What is it, brother?" Sesshomaru asked. "Your not going to hurt her are you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well ass isn't that the reason why she left?" He asked.

"...I didn't hurt her"

"Then why did she leave?" Inuyasha asked.

"She left because I didn't want to get married to her, but the thing is I did and still do want to get married to her" Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean by Huh? Ass" Sesshomaru growled out.

"So you did want to get married, but you said you didn't?" Inuyasha said a little confused, Sesshomaru just sighed and said "The reason why I didn't is because..of Dad"

"What the hell do you mean by Dad? Sesshomaru you ass! Dad loves Kagome like a daughter! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Inuyasha cried out.

"That's not the reason..fucker...I didn't want to get merry because take look at my parents, Dad has been married already twice and my mom oh hell she been married countless times..and I didn't want- Sesshomaru was then cut of by Inuyasha shouting out at him, this caused Sesshomaru to get pissed off.

"Want to what? Ass! You already have broken her heart when you said you didn't want to marry her! And that is the most lamest and stupidest excuse I ever heard of. Man if I was Kagome I would never go back to you, I would rather take my chances with a cheating bastard than you!"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled out, he then added "It is the god damn truth! Are you or aren't you going to help me get Kagome back?"

"...I can't believe I'm gonna agree to this but..what the hell I am in" Inuyasha said.

"Thank you know for a half-"Call me a half-breed, and I won't help you with getting Kag back!" Inuyasha snarled. "Fine" He said.

-------------------

When Kagome was in the family room watching tv it was around three in the afternoon. Kagome sighed, she was just told my Hiten him and his father had to leave early and would not be there for the party. Actually to be hosted she didn't really mind it at all.

"Well I'm all packed" Hiten declared as he sat right next to Kagome, he then added " I am so sorry I am not going to be here for the party-He was then cut off when Kagome put her fingers to his lips she the said. "It's alright because by the end of the week we'll be married"

He smiled and kissed her lips so fully but passionately. It was a long a passionate kiss but for some odd reason Kagome did not feel a thing. Hiten's hands began to trail down her back while kissing down her neck. "Kagome, I want you" He said a he took a deep breath and began to kiss her again. He then pushed her down on the couch. _Oh god..what do I do? I mean it's not like I haven't done this before, but that was with Sesshomaru..and he's a better kisser..and- oh my god what am I thinking..._She thought, Hiten then began to undo his belt. "Stop" she said in a whisper.

"Why?"

"I think I hear someone coming. Don't you?"

"No, Kagome just-"Hiten!" His father called out to him.

"Shit" Hiten said, then kissed her and quickly redid his belt and got up and walked out of the living room he then said out loud "Coming father!" _Damn old man._ He said to himself

"Hiten do you have everything packed?" His father asked him coldly. "Yes" he simply said.

"What were you doing?" He asked Hiten. "Nothing" Hiten said know if he told him the truth it will be hell to pay.

"Fine" His father said then turn to leave but he then said "Oh Hiten, we're leaving early" with that he left the room.

"Bastard" Hiten whispered.

-----------------

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get an ocean from the look in your eyes...yeah  
You've been to love but that love falls apart  
A little piece of heaven turns to dark**

When Hiten did not returned to the family room, Kagome felt a little dirty so she went upstairs to take a quick bath when she got out she was wearing nothing, but a bathrobe she then stood by the window. As she gazed out the window she began to think. Of what she should do and who her heart truly lies with.

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye**

_I can't do this. I can't. I just can't...it's so wrong. You just can't merry someone else when you're in love with someone else. It's just not done..or is it? I don't know anymore...I don't know what to do? Should I merry him or not...I mean..I can't stand it when he touches me like how Sess use to.. I won't even let him sleep with me. I mean we lived together but never really did anything. It was as if we were...roommates and nothing more, but we were more...I think. _

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is what's ?  
The precious moments are a lost in the time..yeah  
There swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of your loving..to your dreams**

_Oh...but Sesshomaru and I..it was love at first sight..yes it might seem corny and wired but it was for me. I loved him ever since I was five..It's silly that I held such feelings for one man for so long...and still to this day..I love him. Yes, I love Sesshomaru not Hiten..._

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do**

_I have to call this off...I can't marry him, when I am in love with Sesshomaru..And I know...that he still loves me...and I must end this oh can anyone merry someone that they don't love or..sadly even care for. I mean when I saw him with that Faye girl I felt nothing. I could remember when I was thirteen had Sesshomaru was sixteen, and had a girlfriend. I was so mad at him. I wanted to kill him and her. _

**I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye**

_Then I knew I loved him...and he loved me too, because when I was around fifteen years old and had a boyfriend. Well lets just say Sesshomaru wasn't too happy. Even know he was around eighteen and my boyfriend at the time was seventeen. Once my boyfriend hit me and started to abuse me, Sesshomaru well..lets just say he took care of him, And it wasn't until I was seventeen almost eighteen we started going out. _

**And there are voices, that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you cant find the words  
The scene of logic the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder..then the wind  
**

_He then asked me out when he returned from America. It was the most happiest day of my life, because I knew as well he loved me too for so long. Now here I am merry some man I can't even stand. Then it's final...I going to call it off... _Kagome then come straight out of her thoughts and put on some clothing and ran down the steps.

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye  
**

**Listen to your heart  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye**

"Hiten? Hiten? Hiten?" Kagome called out, she was now standing right by the front door. Vikki then came out and said "Hiten left with his father already he said that he would give you a call when he got there"

"Oh thank you" Kagome said.

"Kagome you need to start getting ready" She told her harshly.

"Yes" Kagome said as she walked back up the steps.

_He left..without saying anything...well it give me more time to tell him. _She thought and then told herself _"It's not right to call it off over the phone, I still need to give him the ring." _

-------

"Rin, I want you to stay with Kaede tonight alright?"He told her in a nice voice. "Yes dad" She said with a wide simile. Sesshomaru just simile back at her and messed with her hair a little bit, he then kiss her on top of her head.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Who was that lady from the last party? She is pretty, like angle" She told him.

Yes she is. She's an old friend of mine." He told her with a slight laugh. "You love her don't you?" She said with happiness.

"I gusse you can say that" Sesshomaru smiled.

"Daddy, I can tell she has the same feelings" Rin said with a laugh. "Oh really and how is that?" He asked.

"Because of they way she looked at you" She laughed.

"Yeah well I got to get ready" He said as he walked up the steps.

"Alright" Rin said as she ran along to the family room.

------

As Kagome walked down the steps in a black low cut dress, that held all her curves in the right places. She wore a diamond chocked calor, she had very light make-up on and had her hair half up and half down and curled. There was then a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She called out, as she looked at herself in the mirror, but their was no answer. That made Kagome walk over to the door and open it. She looked around and saw no one. She just shook her head and right before she closed the door.

"BOO!"

"AHH! SANGO! OH MY GOD!" Kagome cried out as she hugged her friend.

"You should've seen your face" Sango laughed.

"Bitch" Kagome laughed.

"Slut" Sango joked.

"I know" Kagome laughed, and hugged her friend again.

"Damn Kag, not to bad not at all" Sango said as she got a look at how she looked. "I should say the same thing" Kagome laughed.

"Do I really look that bad?" Sango asked, she was wearing a dark red dress that was very low cut, more lower than Kagome's dress.

"No, not at all." Kagome laughed, in fact she looked beautiful. Even if her hair was down and no make-up on. "Thanks. Hey where is the soon-to-be husband?" she asked Kagome.

"Oh he went on a business trip" Kagome told her with no emotion.

"Why? I mean isn't this his engagement party too?"

"Yes it is, but it doesn't seem like it dose it?" Kagome asked, like as if she didn't care.

"Kagome you sound as if you don't care, what's going on? Are you...seeing someone?" Sango asked.

"No, but I think he is" She said, she didn't want to tell anyone that she was going to call off the wedding yet.

"Who?" Sango asked.

"Some woman named Faye" She said, with no emotion.

"Kag..why do you sound as if you don't care?" Sango asked.

"Because...I don't" She out loud.

"What? How could you say that when you are going to get married in less than a week now!" Sango yelled.

"Sango...I don't think I love him, I'm still in love with Sesshomaru. I know I am and I can't love Hiten. I can't even let him touch me in the ways I let Sesshomaru touch me. Why? Sango I'm not over Sesshomaru...and he's not over me" She told her friend as she sat on the edged of her bed.

"Sango..I'm going to call off the wedding" She told her.

"What?"

"I love Sesshomaru and I tried to forget him, but I can't" She told her.

"Kagome..."

"Sango I don't need time to think, I know where my heart belongs and that's with Sesshomaru." She said with a smile.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes"

"What are you going to do about tonight?"

"I think I'm just going to fake like the wedding still on" She told her best friend, Sango then shook her head and said "Kagome I want to tell you something, you think Hiten is cheating on you right?"

"I don't think. I know. I'm not that stupid Sango" She said.

"Kagome are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Alright, I hope you are right" sighed Sango.

---

As Kagome walked down the stairs with Sango to greet her so-called gusts. Most of the people that already arrived where Hiten's friends. One woman was there that she knew in France. Her name was Maire. She was an older woman who was in her early 40's she had short blond hair and blue eyes, and was very tall.

"Maire!" She said as she embraced her into a hug. "Oh Kagome, darling you look beautiful" Maire exclaimed. "Thank you, Maire" She laughed.

"I see Hiten is not her" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well he is out of town with his father" She said.

"Kagome-"Oh there you are!" cried out Vikki as she cut off Maire. "Oh Maire this is Vikki Kino and Vikki this is Maire" Kagome said. "Kagome I wanted to know her name I would have said so. Now Kagome one of Hiten's friends wishes to meet you" She said as she pulled Kagome away from Maire. 'I'll talk to you later' She mouthed to Maire, Maire nodded in return.

"Kagome this is Naraku Len" She said then added "He's also the best man of Hiten"

"Hello Kagome, you're a beautiful one. You look good enough to eat" He whispered but Kagome caught it, but Vikki seem to have not.

"Kagome may we have this dance" Naraku asked at her handed out his had to her. "No I am sorry Naraku" She said and walked away. She needed to get away this didn't feel right.

_Oh I can't stay here I just can't...I have to get out of here. I'm living a lie..making people believe that_ _we are going to get married! But were not! I don't want to I know who I love and I can not live without! Telling him the truth about how I feel. _

As Kagome walked outside into the gardens, it was so peaceful It was now nearly nine at night and Kagome felt so alone and lost. She still need him and still loved him so very much.

"You won't ever be able to forget your first love" She told herself and with that she got up and walked inside and to the front door.

"Where they hell are you going?" Snapped Vikki. Kagome turned and said "To the man I love and it's not your son. I am in love with Sesshomaru Youkai. He was my first and if he'll have me shall be my last" She declared, everyone in the room looked at her. "Finally!" Shouted out Bankotsu as he stood behind Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Inutashio and Izayoi.

"It was a mistake to leave Sesshomaru for someone who could care less!" Kagome barked out to Vikki. "You little!" Vikki said as she walked over to Kagome ready to slap her, but she was punched by Izayoi. Vikki was on the floor by Izayoi's punch. "Bitch!" Vikki was so shocked that Izayoi had punched her, because she always seem like the weak type but how wrong Vikki was. For she was the one on the floor with a bloody noise. "Why did you-"Because Kagome has always been like a daughter to me..and also I just don't like you. Never did and never will" Izayoi told her.

"Go Mom!" Inuyasha cheered out. Inutashio looked didn't looked shocked at all, he then mumbled "Well, she had it coming for a long time" he then chuckled lowly.

"Thank you, Izayoi." Kagome said with a smile and hugged her tight. Izayoi then whispered into her ear "Go now" Kagome then ran up the steps and grabbed her cell phone she the realized she didn't have a car to drive. "Hey Kag, I think your gonna need a ride" said Bankotsu from behind. He then handed his keys.

"Thanks" She said with a smile, as she grabbed the key and ran down the steps, and into Bankotsu car. With that she span off into the night.

(Ok I am so very sorry for not updating in so long..forgive me..but anyways I won't update unless I get some reviews! K? Love you all...not in that way! Bye Oh and the song I used for this Chapter is not mine it's Listen To Your Heart By DHT! )


	14. We Belong Together

(Thank you for all the reviews! And the song that I am using for this chapter is We Belong Together by Mariah Carey...and this is the last Chapter! So I want more reviews!)

Chapter Thirteen

**I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I did nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself  
**

As rain began to fall Kagome drove down to what use to be her home, she could remember the first time they had bought that house. She also could remember the day she left all because he didn't ask her to merry him. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. _Why am I so stupid! I love him if he didn't want to merry me then he wasn't ready...I know I love him and he loves me..I hope..Please gods do not forsake me! I Need him...I am nothing without his love. _She thought.

**Cuz' I didn't know you  
Cuz' I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt..  
The feeling that I'm feeling now  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or even touch or even kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
What I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side**

"_It's almost ten I should be going" _Sesshomaru told himself. Rin was already at Kaede's house but what was keeping him at the house he did not know why? Was it because he feared getting rejected by her? Or was it he was nervous to go...Yes he is at this point very nervous and sacred of what may happen. Just the thought of losing her again made him very nervous.

**We belong together  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please come back  
We belong together**

_Gods..what the hell is wrong with me!...Why am I so afraid! I know she doesn't love him...dose she? No! She can't, I mean come on..he's an asshole! Like my brother, no like my father...er..my father ain't that bad.. But my mother is...nope she isn't that bad..oh gods I staling again...and I'm acting like a fucking fag...or..a little schoolboy. Dammit! Why does she do this to me...why can't I get her out of my head. I mean for the passed year I couldn't even go on a date with another woman because of her...man I'm such a fag right now! _He thought as he pasted back and forth. Sesshomaru then stopped remembering what she said the day that she left.

**Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
Baby nobody better  
We belong together**

He remember what he had said to her. **_"I'm not ready to get married to you" _**Sesshomaru just shook his head and thought to himself. _Why do I have to be so fucking stupid! Why couldn't I just tell her how I felt about my parents and then she would have understood or I could have just married her then we wouldn't have to be like this!_ Sesshomaru's thoughts cried out. He then walked back up to his bedroom to get a ring that he bought a week ago.

**I can't sleep at night**

**When you're all on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
**

_I've made up my mind I am going to her and asking her hand in marriage and to leave Hiten...I can't live without her. _He thought as she walked back downstairs.

**I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby**

_Please, Sesshomaru be home. I need to see you. I miss you. I need you. Please don't hate me. Please. Don't toss me side. Her thought cried out as she pulled into Sesshomaru's neighborhood. _

**When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together**

As Kagome drove down the street that Sesshomaru's house was on, she could remember when he told her he loved her. Actually she was having many flashbacks and her heart was aching. She missed him so much and his family, and even know she didn't really know the little girl named Rin she also missed her.

When Kagome pulled up into the drive she saw that Sesshomaru was still there. She ran up to the front door and knocked on it. _Please be home..._ She thought.

"_Who could that be?"_ Sesshomaru asked himself, as he went to open the door. He saw no other than the woman he loved for so long. The only woman that could make him smile she was standing before him.

"Kagome!" He asked shocked.

"I am sorry, but I thought I should tell you" She said as she let out a couple of tears. Then added before he could say anything. "I love you, Sesshomaru. I am so sorry I shouldn't have been with Hiten. I know you must hate me by now...but I- She was cut off by Sesshomaru's soft lips. He the pulled her inside of the house, and shut the door with his foot.

**Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody else  
We belong together**

When they broke he told her "I love too and I always will, and I'll forgive you if only you merry me" He said as he got on one knee. "Please Kagome, merry me. I can't stand being away from you" The ring was very simple but beautiful.

"Yes!" She cried out as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and held her so very close and kissed her with such passion.

Later on that night as Kagome and Sesshomaru laid on a king size bed, the sheets were wrapped around their naked bodies. Sesshomaru held her close to his chest and Kagome rested her head on his hard chest.

"Kagome, I love you" He whispered to her, she then whispered back to him "I love you too"

"I can't believe that you called up Hiten like that" She laughed.

_Thinking back of what had happen hours earlier. Sesshomaru and Kagome decided that she needed to call of the wedding with Hiten. So She called his cell phone number._

_The phone only ringed once and Hiten picked up "Hello?"_

"_Hey this is Kagome" _

"_Oh hi, love" _

"_Hey I need to tell you something. I don't want to get married to you" She told him bluntly. _

"_W-what?"_

_Sesshomaru then grabbed the phone and said "You heard her asshole, she doesn't want to get married to you, Kagome and I are getting married and not you fucker!" He said with a laugh and hanged up. He then turned to Kagome and kissed her. Kagome then deeper the kiss. _

"Well believe it. You are mine and will always be mine" He smiled. "That I will and you'll always be mine" She said with a smile.

**The End**

a/n Review!


End file.
